Storm: The Solo Adventures
by Sinister2004
Summary: This is a Storm solo series I'm doing for Marvel 2000.  It's a fun little romp.  Please feel free to ask question and plz give thoughts.  Thanks in advance. Forward to me any continuity questions
1. Chapter 1

Storm had not been to this particular tombstone since she had returned from her captivity in Egypt. She had very purposely avoided it and made no mention of it to anyone else. It was fortunate that the weather was naturally cloudy today. No one would be able to accuse her of souring it.

Something had drawn her here today. This was the place all X-Men were loath to visit. Storm especially; because as a leader every tombstone was a failure and each failure a poignant reminder of her own mortality.

What Ororo was looking at now was the most powerful reminder. It was her own tombstone. She knelt down and traced her elegant fingers across her name and the epitaph.

STORM- A GODDESS WHO WALKED AMONG MORTALS

A cold chill ran down Storm's spine and she wrapped her arms around herself. The thought to her body being trapped in some coffin terrified her. Those months spent in Egypt had been some of the worst in her life. It had been akin to being in a coffin and without Scott keeping her together she would have been driven to madness. As the two dreadful thoughts intertwined Storm felt her breathing getting shorter.

Reigning herself in, Ororo jumped to her feet and looked to the sky. Her eyes turned completely white and within moments a bolt of lightning came down from the gray sky. The arc of electricity struck the tombstone directly and tore it asunder.

"You will not have me yet," Storm spat as if she were speaking to Death itself. "By the Goddess you will not have me yet."

"Seeing my own grave would spook me too."

Ororo turned to the source of the voice and saw an ally she hadn't encountered since before Magneto had taken the reigns of Genosha. The woman still bore her gruff exterior that was exemplified by her black eye patch. She wasn't carrying her trademark staff though and that surprised Storm. In the time she had known the Morlock she was inseparable from her weapon.

"Callisto," Ororo smiled. "Forgive my behavior. It was just something I needed to resolve."

The Morlock woman tenderly replied, "Think nothing of it Ororo. If you hadn't of smashed it I would have myself. The world needs people like you around and I'll be damned before I ever see your name on one of those again."

Looking at Callisto's more developed muscles Ororo said, "So I guess the stories I've heard about you were true then. An Avenger huh?"

Callisto sighed. "Not exactly, but close enough. As a result of the ordeal I'm more powerful. Gives me more ability to protect our people."

Storm was shocked that Callisto had said our. When referring to the Morlocks, Callisto usually said her people, but this one time she had included Ororo into the equation. Her old ally had changed indeed.

"Thank you Callisto. I just wish I would have been around to help the Morlocks against Bastion's Sentinels."

Callisto shrugged. "Our people are tough. Some died, but many lived. I wish I had been there as well. Not only for them, but for Marrow."

It was all clear to Ororo then. "You've come to see Marrow today haven't you?"

"Among other things," Callisto replied. "She was the closest thing I had to a daughter 'Ro. I should have been there for her when she needed me the most. I failed her in the end."

Storm never had a great relationship with Marrow. In fact, they were downright hostile for quite a bit of time. Ororo had at one point believed that she had killed the young woman. She had heard the story of her death from Bobby and admittedly her initial reaction was one of relief. Marrow had been a truly disturbed young woman who was beyond even the Professor's ability to save. Her continued existence only served to put innocents in danger. Nonetheless, she was someone that Callisto cared for and Callisto was a friend. She would be a shoulder of comfort and not share her true feelings.

"You did not fail her Callisto. You did all you could for her. She's in a far better place. Her soul was tortured here in this plane of existence. Too many had left their mark on her. Have faith in what I say. I caught a glimpse of the other side when Apollyon nearly killed me. It is a better place."

Callisto sighed. "I believe you Storm. There are few people in this world I place faith in you. You're one of them. Could you point me to her grave? I'd like some alone time with her."

"Of course Callisto. It is right behind Doug's grave. Be sure to give her my regards," Storm replied as she began to walk away from Callisto.

"Wait Ororo!" Callisto called out as she walked over to Storm and handed her a piece of dried up brown paper. It almost looked like papyrus. Storm took a hold of the paper and looked at Callisto awkwardly.

"Don't look at me. We found it in the tunnels with a knife through it and your name on the end of the knife. I figured it was meant for you to have," Callisto explained.

Storm nodded and began to unfold the paper. "Thank you Callisto. I will be taking my leave now. Take your time with Marrow. I will inform the others that you are out here."

Callisto nodded and Ororo could see the pain begging to be unleashed. A woman like Callisto was too hardened by life's downtrodden experiences to let it show, but she was being ripped asunder by grief. Marrow had been the closest thing Callisto had ever had to a daughter. A mother losing a child was a grief not able to be imagined, only experienced. It wasn't something that Storm would wish upon her worst enemy.

So she walked away and left Callisto with her pain and mourning. Her heart was heavy as she opened the letter that had been given to her.

_Greetings Mistress of the Storm,_

_It is with grave urgency that I write this correspondence to you. The world of mutants as you and I know it is in grave peril. Long have you fought the threats of mutantdom and with great vigor, but my visions warn me that even those efforts will soon fall short. Calamity of an unseen proportion is headed for this world. I move now to act against this growing tide of evil against our people. My visions are intense and they haunt me more and more with every passing moment. Understand, Ororo that I am no longer bound to the will of Apocalypse. My will is my own and I would ask you to grant me an audience with you. There is much we need to discuss. If you agree meet me in the darkened city of Akabba in three days. I shall be awaiting your company._

_Sincerely,_

_Ozymandias_

Gently, she rolled the letter back up and began to digest the prophet's words. Why had he chosen to send this to her out of all the X-Men? Though he was a slave to Apocalypse it was hard for Storm not to associate him with that dark fiend. One can only be around darkness for so long before it begins to taint them. Something just seemed off about this entire deal. Leaving this letter in the Morlock Tunnels made one thing clear to Ororo. Ozymandias didn't want the X-Men to know that he had contacted her. And that's what disturbed her the most. If he was truly so sincere about his cause then he would be seeking all the help he could find. Why just her?

Despite all that, the decision was already made for her. She would go to Akabba and meet with Ozymandias. The chance of her being wrong in her assumptions was one too great to take. Besides, she had taken care of herself long before the X-Men came into her life. She could do it again.

Akabba. A dusty hellhole if there ever was one. No other place could be the home of Apocalypse. Hate and loathing was like a miasma covering this forsaken town. As Storm walked down the dusty streets she couldn't help but to be on guard. The origins of this place made her think that Apocalypse could come around any corner. Ororo was starting to think that Ozymandias had chosen this place just to keep her on edge. Even in the middle of the afternoon every step felt like a headlong plunge into abysmal darkness. Why did this place have such a terrible strain on her heart?

None of the locals seemed to notice what she was feeling. All they could manage to do was smile with rotten teeth and offer her goods while they spilled flattering compliments. A lesser woman might have fallen for the merchants and bought some unneeded item. Storm was no such woman. She had once received literal worship. Mere compliments lacked punch for her because of that.

Unfortunately, there was only one dirty, gravel-covered street in this ancient birthplace of unadulterated evil. It had been the seed of that evil that nearly killed her and kept imprisoned for almost half a year. If not for the strength of Cyclops she would have surely lost her sanity. Just thinking of that time made her shiver uncontrollably. If Jean had not killed Apollyon she would have found a way to.

_Have I really become that comfortable with the concept of death_, Storm thought as she pulled her scarf across the bottom half of her face. Over the years she had watched far too many mutants die in the struggle to fulfill Xavier's dream. If Ozymandias was right then more death was ahead. When she was a goddess her power brought life and hope. Now all it seemed to do was rain down death.

"No matter how much of yourself you hide your eyes will always reveal you," a voice full of burden and wisdom said from behind Storm.

Storm turned around to face the blind prophet and to her surprise wraps were no longer around his eyes. Two red rubies dazzled in the afternoon desert sun. She quickly controlled her expression of surprise and said, "You should be fortunate I can control my instincts. Otherwise you would have been obliterated by now."

"Yes, I am very fortune indeed," Ozymandias said as he put one arm across his chest and bowed. "I am glad we can meet today as allies."

Ororo removed her scarf and let Ozymandias see the fierceness of her stare. "That remains to be seen."

"I know I have much to make up for. I have two camels prepared for us at the end of town. I think it best if you meet my other guest," the ancient warlord said.

"You neglected to mention that in your letter."

Ozymandias was frank with his reply. "I only needed to say enough to entice you into coming."

"If you expect there to be any alliance between us I expect complete honesty from now on."

Ozymandias nodded. "Of course and I would only think it fair that I ask the same of you."

"Fine," Storm said and then paused. "Why did you call me here?"

There was hesitation in the former servant's voice. Ororo knew he was searching for what to say. He had served Apocalypse for millennia. How much honesty could she expect? Maybe, it was a mistake coming here.

"I have many reasons for calling you here. One of which is that you were the most fearsome leader of the X-Men in his mind," Ozymandias said as he began to walk away from Storm and towards his transportation.

Storm kept pace with the stone clairvoyant. "By him I assume you mean Apocalypse. Forgive me if I'm not flattered."

"You shouldn't be. In fact you should be reviled. He only thought you so fearsome because Sabah Nur thought you the X-Man most like him," Ozymandias said knowing full and well the impact those words would have.

Stopping dead in her tracks Ororo could only mutter a weak, "What?"

"You asked for my honesty," Ozymandias sighed. "Come, we need to leave before the sands force us to take shelter here for the night. That option would prove unpleasant."

Storm was in another world. Ozymandias' words were like a distant wind to her. Apocalypse, that vile monster, actually save some of himself in her! The very thought of it was worse than all her imprisonment with Cyclops.

Storm walked with Ozymandias down the dusty road and when they finally reached the camels she said, "Apocalypse saw some of himself in me. Goddess, what does that say about me?"

Ozymandias smiled. "It says you are powerful and mighty. You are not to be underestimated. Evil lurks in all our hearts, Ororo. Don't let one dark man's observation darken you. You are far more than my master could ever be."

"Your master was a god, albeit an evil one. I only pretended to have the role," Ororo sighed as she jumped atop her camel.

Not another word was said between the two until they were well into the desert. The insanely dry wind shipped sharp sand around their bodies and their transports. Storm's voice was muffled behind her face scarf as she said, "Do you not suppose it would be easier if I took control of this situation?"

Ozymandias shook his head. "My other guest might sense your power and decide to leave. The future can't afford that."

"Who is this other person and why is it so important?" Storm asked, even though a very large part of her didn't ever want to ask Ozymandias another question. His last answer to one of her inquiries was still ringing in her ears. Apocalypse found her to be like him. Even if it was in some tiny way, she still cringed at the thought of it. Ozymandias had given her that revelation with such ease. Was that his way of punishing her for wanting complete honesty?

"Her name is Jadianna Logan. She's you and Wolverine's daughter from another dimension. As to why it's important…well, I'll tell you when we get there. I think it would be best if I told you both at the same time," Ozymandias answered.

Storm began to laugh. "You know how to keep someone on their toes, Ozymandias. First Apocalypse and now this."

"If this wasn't all so dramatic and mysterious you would have left already," Ozymandias said. "Believe me Storm, I know you are a woman not easily intrigued. I had to plan this out just right. Seeing the future has its advantages in that regard.

"Indeed."

Jadianna Logan was leaning up against a gritty desert wall waiting for Ozymandias to return with his supposed guest. She was supposed to be tracking down a prospect for Sinister and he would not be pleased at all if she was off the beaten path assigned to her. The stone man had promised that Sinister would not be able to see her in this underground cavern that was once a burial place for Egyptian priest and noblemen. The hieroglyphics were beautiful and timeless, but Jadianna was more concerned with who she was about to have in her company.

The stone entranceway opened up and Jadianna tensed, but relaxed once she saw Ozymandias walk through the door. He held up a hand of greeting and said, "Thank you for waiting Jadianna. I had almost feared that you would leave."

"I guess my curiosity is just getting the better of me today," Jadianna said as she began to walk toward Ozymandias and eyed who was behind him. It was like looking into a mirror and she shouted, "Oh hell no! I'm leaving!"

"Wait Jadianna. Wait child! Hear me out," Ozymandias said.

"No!" Jadianna snapped. "What kind of sick game are you playing old man?! I will not stand by and allow you to do this!"

"Do what?" Storm asked as she stepped from behind Ozymandias, "See the woman who looks like your mother?"

"My mother was taller! And had prettier eyes!" Jadianna exclaimed as she pushed Ororo out of her way and was about to do the same to Ozymandias.

The former warlord grabbed her shoulder and held it tightly. "If you walk out of that door you will die within a week's time. Sinister will send you on a mission into Genosha that will be the end of you. Stay here and you live."

Jadianna stopped moving and stared down Ozymandias coldly. Then the prophet added, "Besides do you not want vengeance against Ramses and Cypher? I can see it in your eyes. They left you to Sinister and never looked back."

The daughter of Storm smiled and said, "You are a clairvoyant. Not a telepath. Don't presume to know what I want."

"Then walk out right now if I'm wrong," Ozymandias replied.

The former general of Ramses Xavier didn't move. Folding her arms across her chest she laughed, "Fine. I'm listening."

"The world is at a breaking point. It has been since the Second World War when superhumans began to become prominent. The gates of all out war have barely been held back. Much more must be done to preserve the future. My abilities afford me a great advantage in that I can see the events that will bring disaster."

"But you can't necessarily stop those events by yourself," Jadianna interrupted. She finally saw an opportunity to punce on the man who had drug her all the way out here. "And why should I believe you're interested in keeping the world safe? You were a warlord in your day and a good one."

The stone man tapped his head and said, "I've seen more wars then any man should ever have to see. Believe me when I say my intentions are not malicious. I seek no gain here."

"So are we the first two that you've approached with this holier than thou crap?" Jadianna asked.

"Child, you could at least try and show a smidgeon of respect. The man has been alive far longer than the two of us. If age is wisdom then Ozymandias is wise beyond our comprehension."

Jadianna faked a yawn and said, "That was nice and all, but I really don't care. Oh, and don't ever refer to me as child. You are not my mother."

Storm's face was stone cold and her reply matched her face. "No one would willing take on that burden."

"Was that supposed to be an insult? Trust me, better people have tried. I have crushed entire worlds beneath my boot. You-

"Why are you afraid then?" Storm interrupted. "If you're so indomitable why do you languish in the servitude of Sinister? A true conqueror would accept death before the live of a slave. As it stands you are just an ego inflated puppet!"

Before hostilities could become any stronger, Ozymandias cut in. "I promise Jadianna that her with me you could accomplish so much more. I can help you track down Ramses and Cypher. And maybe we could help you get back home."

Jadianna struggled to keep the shock from being evident on her face. How did that geezer know about that one desire? She had never made any mention of it, but she wanted to be back home more than anything. It may have been a dump, but at least it was her dump. Her she felt like a puzzle piece that just didn't fit.

Ororo was impressed with how easily Ozymandias was able to read people. The ability, while admirable, was one she would have to be weary of. Just how easily could he read her?

Jadianna had the expression of an angry pitbull, but it slowly sinked into calm resignation. "Fine. I'm in this little game of yours for now. But if you play me I will scatter your body across the Sahara."

Ozymandias laughed and said with a paternal gentleness, "Welcome Jadianna. You being with us gives me great hope. And what say you, Goddess of the Storm?"

"You said us? Who else is already involved in this affair?" Ororo asked.

The old man sighed. "They will be revealed when time permits. Some wish to stay secret at the moment for their own safety."

Jadianna shrugged. "Who cares who we're working with? As long as the job gets done. It's not like you have work with Shadow King."

"So what do you say?" Ozymandias asked once more.

Storm knew that her decision would not sit well with the X-Men, but she made it anyway. "Fine. I'll stand with you Ozymandias, but know I'm an X-Man first. Admittedly, I have found no dishonesty in you so I see no reason not to aid you in your cause."

Ozymandias seemed to go blank for a moment and then he quickly said, "Thank you Storm. I am glad you have made the right decision for the future.

Three Days Later 

Ozymandias sat in a corner darkly knowing that he was beginning down a path he could not turn from. He was beginning a trail of lies that he knew that he had to do. There was no way around it. If things were going to work out right in the end it had to be this way. Seeing Storm's expression after he told his worse lie thus far pained him. Apocalypse saw nothing of himself in Ororo. He only saw an enemy. Yet, he had lied and told her something that simply wasn't so. All so he would have her allegiance. He knew it would work out in the end, but the road getting there would be difficult.

He couldn't help but to wonder how much of his master had rubbed off on him. When he was a warlord he killed and slaughtered but he did it in the heat of battle. He didn't use guile and subterfuge to get his way. The force of his sword helped him do that. Wasn't that way more honorable?

The stone man buried his head in his hands and cursed his vision.

**Next Issue: Storm travels to Kenya to visit Mjnari, but finds herself in the sights of The Disciples of the Shadow! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disciples of the Shadow Pt. 1**

The Kenyan breeze was a welcome friend as it vigorously blew through Storm's long, white hair. Greeting her with splendidly dry heat, Ororo felt at home for the first time in a while. Her heat was with the X-Men, but her soul was here in Kenya. Paying frequent visits to the African country was hard when battling the likes of Dark Beast and Apocalypse. Regret filled Ororo with that thought. She was driving a deep in the middle of the savanna breathing in the light of the majestic African sun. Moments like these needed to happen more than just a few times a year.

Honestly, that was all secondary to the real reason why she was here. There had been a member of her family that she had pushed aside, because of her duties with the X-Men, for far too long. He deserved better from the woman who was supposed to his mother in spirit. She hadn't communicated with him at all in over a year and that hurt her deeply. Zeal for the work of Xavier and her time spent as a prisoner in Egypt had caused her to lose track of Mjnari.

"Goddess, do not let him be angry with me," Storm whispered gently to herself, hoping that the prayer would be carried by the wind to Mjanri's ears. If he was indeed angry, then he had absolutely every right to be. She had shown him no attention and became far too focused on her life as an X-Man. That's why she had to leave the team. Xavier's dream had been Ororo's life for so long that the true Ororo had been drowned under the ocean of Xaver's ideals.

As that depressing thought came to surface, Storm pressed her boot on the gas a bit harder. Her village had been without her for far too long. It was time for a reunion of body and soul. Storm's soul was in need of uplifting. While she wouldn't resort to psychic means for healing her emotional state, she wasn't above indulging herself in the beauty of nature. With every mile she grew more anxious and the surroundings became less apparent. Home was closer and closer.

_Goddess, it feels so good being here. The Mansion just seems so confining now_, Storm thought. She didn't feet at place there anymore and it was a depressing musing. The X-Men had been part of whom she was for so long now. Ever since Egypt though, things had been different for her. Cyclops was growing a ruthless steak that seemed to uncharacteristic of him. Moments of uncompassionate ruthlessness had usually been Ororo's style of operation and that was okay for her. Cyclops though was Xavier's heir and if he champions with the dream with such tactics where will that lead the X-Men? She knew she was being a hypocrite, but no one was looking to her as the next Xavier. Scott had a legacy to uphold and Ororo knew that she needed to let Scott deal with it in whatever way he saw fit. If she continued to stay at The Mansion she would only serve as a nagging co-leader who would find fault in all that he did. She didn't want to be that.

And then there was Ozymandias. He had been the most pivotal in her new path. It was because he had given her what she lacked. A choice. The choice to stay miserable with the X-Men or to move on to something different. She still wasn't sure if she could entirely trust the man, but it was doubtful she ever would. His intentions seemed pure so far and that was enough for Ororo.

These intentions would never be enough justification for the X-Men though. Knowing who she was now in cahoots with would only further drive a wedge between her and Cyclops. Though the two weren't the best of friends she didn't want to put Jean, who was her best friend, in an unfair position. She was already under enough pressure. Ororo sometimes wished that Xavier had handed his legacy to Jean.

If Jean's life could be summarized in one word it would be struggle. That woman had faced down more trials in her short life than anyone should ever have to in ten lifetimes. Yet, she remained a pillar of strength among the X-Men. She was a true example of what an heir to the X-Men legacy would be. Jean was strong as the Hoover Dam, calm as the tranquil lake, and more collected than an urbanite crowd. She was the glue that kept the X-Men together in many ways.

_And I can only pray that she continues to keep them together_, Storm thought. Her jeep pulled up into clear view of her village. Standing with a huge smile at the outermost edge of it was Mjnari. He had waited for her. Storm couldn't send up enough thanks.

When she was finally able to wrap her arms around him she was able to see just how much her boy had grown. He still had that soft mocha skin and those gentle brown eyes. His smile was still white as ever and that same red bandana from childhood was still wrapped around his head. But, some things about him had changed. Mjnari had grown a few inches and he was more muscular. It looked like he finally decided to retire his tattered brown shorts for a new pair of beige cargo shorts.

"It is good to see you mother," Mjnari said as he squeezed Ororo tightly. He had not heard any word from her in over a year. He was beginning to think that she had died in some conflict and her allies had neglected to tell him as such.

"You as well Mjnari. You have grown so much since I last looked upon you," Storm smiled. She wanted to hug him forever, but he wasn't a child anymore. He had crawled out of the murky waters of childhood into a grown man. Nothing could make a mother prouder.

"You've had a long journey Mother. Come and let me make dinner."

Storm's eyebrows rose. "You cook? I would have sooner expected Anais to spin a quilt of silk for me."

"Times have changed. You've been gone a long time."

Blue silence flowed between the two mutants. Finally Storm said, "I am truly sorry about not being here for you Mjnari."

"That's in the past. You're here now. That's what counts…but you have no idea how much I've wanted to talk to you. I almost thought you were dead."

Ororo laughed bitterly. "You weren't the only one."

"So you saw your own tombstone? Sounds eerie," Mjnari said as he delivered a soup bowl to Storm. She cusped the hand made bowl gently and sipped from it. The hot liquid trickled down her throat like a river heading towards its delta.

Sitting down the bowl, Storm said, "Not as eerie as having your body ripped from you. The Fallen Angels saved you though. I guess I have something to be grateful to Magneto for."

"I may sound hard to believe, but Magneto is doing a great deal of work throughout Africa. He's built at least a dozen hospitals in this country alone."

"I don't doubt that Magneto is capable of doing good. Despite that, I am no fool and I know he's working some angle," Storm said as her son's eyes narrowed in response.

A chill fell across the room as Mjnari replied harshly. "No worse than so many of the miserable humans out there. I didn't see a single human lift a finger for Genosha."

That tone shook Ororo because the anger in it sounded all too familiar. Maybe he had sponged more from the Fallen Angels than she had thought. She should have been there for Mjnari. It should have been her saving her son, not the lackeys of Magneto. Another part of her life that she had failed in. Her obsession with the work of Xavier may have scarred her son as result. That thought angered Ororo. It was directed at herself, at Xavier, at the X-Men. Her son deserved better treatment. Well, she was here now and she intended to make up for some of it.

"Do not yet lose faith in humanity Mjnari. They are starting to change. My friends in X-Corp have pushed forward many progressive changes between mutants and humans."

Mjnari reached across the table and laid his hands on top of his mothers. He looked Ororo in the eyes and it was obvious to Storm that he was full of that youthful idealism, but it was slightly marred by his experiences. That coldness in his voice wasn't a good sign, but he had steadily grown warmer since she arrived.

"Mother I love you and I know your faith in humanity is strong. You have worked in their name for so many years. You have protected them for so long and believe me when I say that I could never be prouder. The villagers still call you the Windrider, you know that?"

Storm laughed. "Well, it's not a name I'm unaccustomed to. I have foes and allies alike who call me that."

"The return of the Windrider is an urban legend that keeps Rulke and his twisted soldiers in check at least," Mjnari replied. His expression immediately turned grim. If she couldn't feel the blood of his hands she would have sworn that he was frozen completely.

Then Storm snapped back from her seat and exclaimed, "Does this Rulke have a first name?"

"Yea. Adama."

Storm's face dropped and her mind seemed to fade away into another world. "I thought he was dead."

"You know him?" Mjnari asked.

Memories swirled through her mind and she wasn't shaken from them until Mjnari was yelling for her. "Mom! Mom are you alright?"

"Yes. I'm fine. His name was Adama Rulke. Back when I was a child pickpocket in Cairo he was one along with me. He was discovered trying to take something and was drug away. Farouk and the rest of us thought him dead. Appears we were sorely wrong."

Mjnari stood up from the table and looked outside of his tiny house. He turned back to Ororo and said, "She isn't coming home just yet. Don't tell her, but I've been doing some digging up on Adama and his gang."

"She" was Mjnari's real mother. Whereas Ororo was a surrogate mother for the child, he still had a biological mother. Her name was Shuni and Ororo had saved her from near death in the desert and brought her to this village. It was here that she gave birth to Mjnari.

Shuni walked into the tiny house and her face lit up at the sight of Ororo. Storm had saved her from a horrible death in the Sahara after her bus exploded. She had been a pregnant teenager at the time and Storm took her to live with her tribe. Shuni owed her life to Storm and saw her as a godsend. Mjnari would not be here today if not for her.

"I was hoping Mjnari had the good sense to go out and meet you. The boy move so fast he tends to forget what his mother tells him," Shuni said as she embraced Ororo tightly. She had to work to let go because she was afraid the beautiful woman would fly away and leave her again. It had been so long since Ororo last visited and she rarely saw her on the TV screens in the city. The people of this village had always been simple and the trips to the city were few.

"Can you blame the boy? He has a whole village putting him to work," Ororo laughed vigorously.

"You always was his defender," Shuni replied.

"I love how you speak of me as if I'm not here," Mjnari said as he folded his arms across his chest and began tapping his foot. Whenever his mothers got together they were like little girls dressing each other in fancy clothes.

Shuni continued ignoring her son and asked, "So what made you finally decide to pay us a visit?"

"The X-Men kicked her out," Mjnari interjected.

Ororo scowled at him and said, "Hush child. No such thing occurred. The boy just wants to give you a heart attack."

"And he nearly did. I know how important the X-men are to you," Shuni said. She gave her smiling a son a mean glare and added, "So why are you here?"

Storm didn't want to give her an answer that might worry her. She could tell Mjnari of her ordeals and it wasn't a problem. Shuni had always been a frail thing though and any little thing would make her worry excessively. Details about her captivity in Egypt and the revelations given to her by Ozymandias would not be appropriate.

Finally, she answered, "I decided I've done enough world saving to have earned myself a vacation."

"I am glad you finally decided to take time for yourself. For a moment I thought you were here on X-Men business."

"Before you walked in we were talking about Adama Rulke and his thugs," Mjnari said.

"I will not have you dragging Ororo into this! The authorities will deal with Rulke and his criminal friends," Shuni exclaimed as the tension in the room began to boil. Storm knew there was more going on than either one of them was saying. Rulke was a subject her son and friend took seriously. She still wasn't entirely sure if it was the same Adama from her childhood. That tidbit of information would only inflame the current situation.

"Mom, that gangster is hurting people by pushing Abyssmal on the streets. He needs to be stopped! And besides this already involves Mom. She knows Rulke." 

"I think I may know him," Storm corrected. "But I can't be quite sure yet. What aren't the two of you telling me? A simple thug wouldn't get you so riled up normally. Mjnari has gotten himself into mischief before."

Mjnari looked awkwardly at his mother and turned back to Ororo. He wouldn't speak and it was the same of his mother. Storm eyes flashed lightning and she forcibly said, "Someone speak. Now!"

"The names of his gangsters. The name should strike a chord with you. Rulke and his allies call themselves The Disciples of the Shadow."

It did indeed strike a chord with Storm. "Shadow? I know what you're implying Mjnari. The Shadow King is dead."

"Did you see him die?" Mjnari asked.

Storm shook her head. "No. The X-Men told me and some of them witnessed it occur."

"Then maybe your friend has a mad on for Shadow King. Either way this involves you."

Shuni walked up behind her son and slapped Mjnari on the back of the head. "Don't you dare Mjnari! Let the authorities handle this. I will not have those I care about putting themselves in harm's way."

"I know you don't like it, but Mjnari is right. I need to at least investigate this. If this is the person who I think it is then I have something I need to atone for."

The air was still and charged with the dark intentions of Rulke. His prey had arrived and all on her own. Circumstances had played themselves to his favor. Now it was time for his Disciples to move.

**Next Issue: Storm and Mjnari combat The Disciples of the Shadow! And what does Shuni have to give Ororo? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disciples of the Shadow Pt.2**

Shuni looked on at her sleeping son and friend. She was worried for the both of them because they were about to jump headlong into the mouth of a lion. Rulke and his gangsters had caused the deaths of dozens and everyone who opposed them so far had ended up dead. Storm and Mjnari were both special, but they were still mortal and Shuni couldn't stand the thought of being alone.

That thought had kept her up all night and all she could do to keep sane was to watch over Storm and her son. And then there was what had been given to her recently. It was of great importance to Ororo, but she hesitated on giving it to her. The details within it could drastically alter her life. Was it fair of her to do that?

"Give me strength. Help me to make the right choice," Shuni said as the warm night enveloped her shivering soul.

Storm awoke to the glowing sun and stretched her arms up over her head. She let out a yawn and looked over at her still sleeping sun. She smiled at the innocent looking young man who was sleeping next to her. It was the first time that she had comfortably slept in some time. Kenya had given her a comfort that was eluding her at the Mansion. Admittedly, part of her missed the early morning antics of Iceman and the stern rebukes of Cyclops. She missed Jean's pancakes and Beast's eggs.

But she had to leave it all. If Ozymandias was right then she would be saving them all in the process.

_Goddess let him be right,_ Storm thought as she stood up and walked out into the sunlight. Its rays poured over her and sweetened her like molasses dripping over a hot pancake. Her time incarnated in the depths of Egypt had taught her to love every moment of sunshine and every drop of rain. There had been far too many times that she thought she would never see either again.

"At least one of our deep sleepers has arisen," Shuni said as she walked around the corner and handed Storm a bundle of wet blankets. "Could you please put these out to dry for me?"

Looking up at the sky Storm smiled, "Of course. The way it's looking today these should take all of ten minutes to get done."

Shuni wiped mock sweat from her forehead. "You know how things are around here. If it's not hot it's hotter."

Rising into the air Storm embraced the rush of warm air across her body and said, "But there is something beautiful about this heat. I have missed it greatly."

Seeing the happiness in her friend made Shuni blossom inwardly. Ororo deserved to be happy. She was a good woman who had done more for Shuni than she could ever repay her for. Besides, the longer she stayed here in Kenya the more that she could help her with Mjnari. That boy was starting to grow up and become rebellious. Having to keep him in line was a task that was becoming harder and harder. Maybe a few shift lightning bolts to the ass would sharpen him up.

Shuni smiled at that thought, looked her still sleeping son, and went back to work.

It didn't take Storm long to fly to the end of the small village where the clothesline was completely empty and awaiting her to complete her chore. Ororo had to admit she was more excited about doing this simple chore than she had been with a Danger Room session in months. Time seemed to fly by as she did the work of pinning each linen sheet to the line. When she turned around to go back to Shuni and Mjnari she found herself an unexpected visitor.

He was a good foot shorter than Ororo and his skin was pale as chalk. He had spiky, light purple hair that descended down his back. The former Gene National had taken to the wear of the village and had on a brown pair of shorts with a white t-shirt. Storm remembered the young man well. His name was Boost and he was able to disappear into a mutant's body thereby making their powers increase many times over. The effect he had on Scott's powers still awed Ororo till this day.

"I am glad you have decided to pay us a visit Ororo. I have wanted to thank you for some time," Boost said shyly as he hung his head downwards.

Ororo smiled. "No child, it is you I must thank. You and the others have helped keep my village alive and vibrant during my absence. I am indebted to you."

Boost lifted up his head and smiled with pride. "We have done our best, but it really is good seeing you again. How have the other Morlocks been?"

Storm's smile suddenly faded away and a lump formed in her throat. The child didn't know about what had become of many of the Morlocks. Bastion's slaughter was unknown to him. Storm couldn't do anything but tell him the truth. Her mind would eat her alive otherwise.

"I have bad news Boost. Most of them were slaughtered by Sentinels. A few survived and are rebuilding the community. Callisto has returned to lead them though and I have hopes they will survive as they always do."

Boost put his hands to his face and then looked up at Ororo with watery eyes. His words stung as he said, "Why didn't you lead them?"

Ororo felt her heart plunge at that question and replied, "I was captured. Unfortunately, I could not be there for our people."

"And neither was I. For so long I had lost myself in this village that I forgot my people on the other side of the world. I should have-

"No." Ororo stated plainly. "You do not blame yourself for that. Never. Do you understand me?"

Boost's eyes said otherwise, but Ororo accepted his silence and said, "We should celebrate those who were lost. Go back into the village and gather them in an hour's time. I want to honor those who were taken away from us."

Ororo could not see it, but from afar dark eyes watched her.

Adama despised the sunrise and always yearned for the time it retreated. The night was his home and refuge. Darkness was where Rulke felt the most comfortable. His operation was mainly conducted under the shadow of night and he made no business agreements until dusk had arrived. The Disciples of the Shadow had a reputation to uphold. Striking fear from one corner of the world to the next was Adama's real goal. Just like fear had been struck into him all those years ago. That fear was a hot iron that had branded his soul forever. Abysmal was a lovely way for him to gain his foothold in the African country where he wanted to begin his campaign of fear. He would one day personally thank the creator of it.

If he had been alive during the time of the pharaohs, Adams would have surely been a noble. His tan face was beautifully angled and gave no hint of blemish. The sunlight shined on his chiseled frame as he arose from his silk white bed with only a very small pair of black bikini underwear on. He slowly moved towards the curtains adjacent to his bed and shit them quickly. Every touch of the sun repulsed him.

Shadows were where life breathed into him. Naturally, he was a man who dealt his best blows under the cover of darkness. That ability had been instilled in him since childhood and like fine wine that ability had been greatly refined over time. He had a certain young thief to thank for that. Adama was a man forged in night and it was from the shadows his newest abilities had come. Powers that he would use to stranglehold this country to his will.

He had a matter of vengeance to attend to first. The woman who had led him to that hot iron as a child was here in Kenya. He would make her pay.

Directly in front of Adama's lush bed was an oversized black circle with trimmings around it that resembled curved blades. In the center of the circle was a finely detailed Chinese dragon. Each scale was painstakingly engraved into the ground and a smooth black pearl was the center of every sliver of the dragon's skin. Adama moved to the center of the circle, loving the cool touch of the peals, despite the awkward pressure it applied to his feet. That awkwardness gave way to a new sensation as cold rushed through the criminal's body.

It took everything he had not to buckle under the feeling, but he was promised that he would eventually grow use to the explosion of cold. His power helmed from a realm destroyed only a few months ago and the surviving power was not yet synchronized with this dimension. Besides, Adama knew anything worth having did not come easy. Life as thief had taught him that lesson quite harshly.

Slowly, the body heat returned to Rulke's body as a living shadow blanketed Adama. The shadow began to take shape into well-polished dress shoes, black slacks, an infinitely thin gray dress shirt, and a lean black tie. Adama pulled back his hair and the shadows gave him a proper hair band. A black ring formed on his right hand. It was in the shape of a ravenous dragon and the red jewel in the center was its eye.

Feeling that he was now properly attired, Adama snapped his fingers and five black globs began to push up through the ground. It was a slow process akin to Jell-O trying to push itself through a Coke bottle. His Disciples had to be careful in arising from the depths of the new shadows. The dimensional foundations of it were still shaky and if they rushed the results would easily be fatal. The process was one of the few that Adama allowed lethargy in. He needed his five best viable and mission ready.

Little by little, the quivering mounds of black began to take shape. Ngozi's trench coat and sunglasses were the first things visible on him. With Obigpo, it was hit lean arms and spiky hair. Maligaya's clean shaven head and three foot wrist blades formed first with him. The metal tipped braids of Zahul and the outlines of Menachem's face tattoos were the last things Adama noticed.

They didn't all finish their formation simultaneously. Some were better at it than others and those that did finish first simply kept their heads downcast and didn't speak. The Disciples of the Shadow knew their master wanted silence until all those he wished to address had arrived. Adama Rulke was a man who did not enjoy repeating himself. The last person to defy that rule had found a dart through his eye.

When Zahul had finished bringing himself into this realm the heads of The Disciples rose in unison and Adama smiled. These Kenyans were obedient and every day confirmed he had chosen his lieutenants well. Now their first real test was about to begin.

"The time has come. She must die!"

Ngozi could be called the leader of The Disciples. He was the second bald man amongst them and that along with his style of clothing made him look like Morpheus right out of The Matrix. So it seemed fitting for him to lead and to ask the first question. "She is here now?"

"Yes," Adama replied as he sensed the worry of his warriors. "NO, she didn't come here for me. The darkness tells me that she is visiting her surrogate son."

Zahul's eyes narrowed into menacing slits full of fury as he said, "The boy who's been causing us so much trouble."

Rulke knew where Zahul's anger stemmed from, but there was something that needed to be made clear. "You all will not allow past transgressions to filter into this!"

Menachem towered over all the other disciples by at least a foot and his body was by far the widest. In comparison to Rulke, he was a bear and his master a poodle. Yet, even he would bow to any proclamation Rulke gave. The heavily tattooed muscle man looked across the circle at Zahul and saw barely subdued anger. His short, feisty companion had a cousin who was injured by the interloper, Mjnari. Zahul always took family very seriously.

"When do we strike?" Ngozi asked.

"Tonight. I have assurances that she will be out in the open," Adama said as he folded his arms behind his back and walked out of the circle. The Disciples bowed and literally sunk into the shadows.

Today they killed a goddess.

Ororo had assembled the village on the outskirts where a long dusty trail led to some semblance of a road. It had been the opposite side of where Storm journeyed. The villagers were surprised to see the large bonfire that Ororo had managed to ignite. She received looks of awe from the children and disapproval from the elderly. Her chances of winning them over were slim to none. There were many in the village that only saw Ororo as the goddess who had abandoned them, especially the elderly who clung to their beliefs. Storm didn't blame them. Honestly, she didn't have the strength to. Her heart was heavy with Boost's disappointment in her. Was that the taste she left in everyone's mouth? Abandonment.

"What's this all about Mother?" Mjnari asked as he cut his way to the fore of the gathered villagers. 

"Boost and his kin have lost family across the ocean. I have built this fire in celebration of their memory. Remember…if one of us hurts then so do we all," Storm replied as she stood in front of the crackling fire that seemed to want to perfectly complement the swaying of her hair.

Mjnari moved privately to Boost and whispered, "Was it by the hands of humans that your brethren fell?"

"A creation of humankind. One of their damn machines!"

His fists clenched tightly and Mjnari hissed, "Humans will be held accountable one day. Take comfort in that."

Storm heard his comment, but hose to ignore it and continued onward with her speech, "This fire is for those who have been lost. The fire's glow is unworthy in the face of their soul's luminance. Death is a fate that awaits us all, but our lives forever leave a touch upon this Earth."

Then, turning to Mjnari she added, "Let us all strive to make sure it is a healing touch."

Abruptly, a slight quaking traveled under the villagers and five perfectly circular black puddles surrounded Ororo. The sound of boiling water came from the collections of shadowy water. Five Kenyan men of varying sizes came forth from the portal and took shape around the Windrider. All of them were armed with viciously sharp swords of ebony. Before any of the villagers had time to blink the swords were unsheathed and pointed at their goddess' face.

One wrong flinch and she was dead. The slightest movement of her head or a twitch in her cheek could mean her end. These men attacking her told her all she needed to know. It was indeed the Adama Rulke of her youth that ruled Kenya's underworld now. He had come for his revenge and Ororo honestly couldn't blame him.

Ngozi was the first to speak. "I would suggest your next move be to tell your villagers to go home."

Menachem looked back to Mjnari and said, "Don't even try it."

Seeing her attacker's initial tension had relaxed, Storm asked, "I would be right in assuming you're Adama's boys?"

"Trying to move us to anger by belittlement is so old school and juvenile. I expected better for one who took the title goddess," Zahul replied. Truthfully, he was already legally blind with rage. It was obvious to him where Mjnari's arrogance and bravado came from. That white haired wench had the nerve to try and be clever with five swords at her throat!

"Do what I said. Tell them to leave. All of them!" Ngozi commanded fiercely. Adama wanted Ororo dead, but he wasn't about to fight a whole village after the deed was done.

Storm looked to Mjnari and said, "Take everyone inside. I can handle this. Go now."

The teenager wanted to stay and help his mother, but he also knew when her mind was made up. If she said she could handle the situation then she could handle it. There wasn't a doubt in Mjnari's mind about that. Boost wasn't quite so sure as he asked, "Do we follow her orders?"

"Either that or get fried later on," Mjnari replied as he looked back to his biological mother and nodded. Shuni immediately began peddling people back to the direction of the village.

Ngozi glared at Storm and said condescendingly, "At least your son is smart around you. He's been quite the nuisance."

Ororo smiled. "I think you're just scared of him."

He gave her a snarl. "You assume too much. Especially for a woman with a sword at her throat."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Care to guess which?" Storm smiled as a trickle of lightning came from the corner of her eye. A mistake had been made and Ororo intended to show them just how big of a miscalculation it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disciples of the Shadow Pt.3**

**Past**

Little Ororo Munroe, like so many of Africa's innocent children, had lost her parents. She was alone in the world and always thought she would be that. Eventually, she had found herself a new family in the cabal of Cairo's thieves controlled by Amahl Farouk. It didn't take long before Ororo started to realize that she was good at being a thief and she began to take on more and more challenging tasks. Not because she had to, but because she desired it like an addict needing a fix.

Amahl saw that blossoming talent and had her partnered with a new potential thief. The boy was too skinny and too pretty to be a suitable thief, but Amahl demanded he be with her. Anyone with half a brain knew you didn't defy an order from Farouk. So it was that the white-haired youth met the pale pretty boy outside of Farouk's favorite restaurant.

"This is Adama Rulke. He may not quite look it, but the boy is full of potential," Farouk said as he patted the young man on the shoulder and placed a gentle hand under Ororo's chin. "You will teach him Ororo. You will make him as strong as you my dear."

The young girl gave her best "why are you doing this to me?" facial expression and sighed, "You really want me to."

Tapping his cane on the floor in annoyance he responded, "I wouldn't be asking if I didn't want you to. Now be a good girl and take care of Adama for me."

Resigned to her fate, Ororo nodded and took Adama's hand. "Come with me. We'll start you off simple and take you to the market."

Farouk smiled as the two youths left the restaurant. Today would be a test for Ororo and he had enough faith that she would pass it. After all, she was Achmed El-Gibar's prized pupil and he did not produce thieves that were lacking. As the door closed behind the two he took a seat and snapped his fingers for a waiter.

"I want a slab of meat. Medium rare as always and bring me a glass of red wine."

**Present**

Ngozi snarled at the insulting Storm. Here he was with the clear advantage and yet she didn't even seem to bat an eye. "You assume too much. Especially for a woman with a sword at her throat."

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. Care to guess which?" Storm smiled as a trickle of lightning came from the corner of her eye. A mistake had been made and Ororo intended to show them just how big of a mistake it was.

The air electrified around the five men and their hairs stood on end. None of them had time to react as tiny sparks began to form all around them and those burning white spots exploded into strikes of lightning that sent The Disciples of the Shadow into disarray. As one bolt delivered its power another one struck. Ngozi was first struck in the chest and sent flying through the air before another bolt hit him in the knees. The five men were being juggled through the air by lightning and when the assault was over they were all spread across the ground with smoke emanating from their bodies.

Storm hadn't move a single inch during the assaults and when it was all over she made her way to Ngozi. The air was still tingling with electricity as she said, "Your master underestimated my control of the elements. I want you to send him a message-

"Look out!" Mjnari yelled as he ran and pushed his mother to the ground at 100 mph. Hundreds of bullets zoomed over the two and would have made their way into the village if not for one of the Gene Nationals having created a shield around it.

Mjnari rolled off of Ororo and she looked up to see dozens of jeeps packed with armed men approaching the mother/son pair. Menachem stood up on his feet and groaned, "Maybe the master underestimate you, but we didn't."

"Hold on to me child!" Ororo said as she grabbed Mjnari close to her and looked skyward. Lightning struck the jeeps continuously while a furious wind built all around Ororo, who was still clinging to the dirt.

"What are you doing Mom?" Mjnari asked, slightly frightened at the power that his mother was displaying.

The wind grew so powerful that the two were lifted off of the ground by its sheer force. Mjnari was barely able to hear his mother answer his question as the wind whipped across his body. "I am trying to distract the thugs long enough to create a powerful enough vortex to protect the two of us."

"Vortex? Can't that rip us apart?"

His question was answered as electricity surrounded him and Storm. The thugs of Rulke were still shooting their weapons into the air in the hopes of striking them, but the wind was powerful enough to throw off the direction of every slug fired. They were safe for now, but she still had to find a way to end this permanently. She was going to have to confront Rulke head on.

Past 

The two youths made their way down a narrow alley growing ever closer to the always-busy bazaar. Ororo was practically dragging Adama by the hand when he snatched it away from her and began to rub it. Looking up with squinted eyes from the sunlight he said, "Why do you insist on being so rough with me?"

Ororo rolled her eyes impatiently and let her arms dangle to her side. With quickness she grabbed Adama's other hand and said, "You don't have a bit of dirt under your nails! I don't feel any calluses on your palm! You don't know the first thing about the streets! Why are you trying to be a thief?"

Again, Adama snatched his hand from Ororo's grasp and said, "My parents threw me out of the house. I can't do anything else but to try and be a thief. Would you rather have me prostitute?"

The young girl laughed. "At your age? You'd be dead in some alley within a week."

"Then you see why my options are limited here," Adama, replied.

Ororo knew that taking this boy into the bazaar was just going to lead to trouble. He was way too inexperienced and didn't know the first thing about a successful steal. Amahl was trying to make her do miracles. She was a kid not some saint. From the looks of this guy he would probably rat her out if she didn't take him anywhere at all. Her hands were tied.

"C'mon then. First we need to do something," Ororo said as she scooped up some dirt from the ground and spit in it a few times. Then she rubbed it across Adama's face.

Protesting he smacked Ororo's arm away and said, "Hey! Stop that!"

"Look. You need to look like you're from the streets. If you don't then it's going to be obvious as hell when you take something. Got it?" Ororo snapped.

Adama wipe d away some of the saliva made mud and looked at his hand with putrid disgust. "Got it. But can you please not put spit to my face next time?"

"Okay, but you need to take off your shoes and ring. Otherwise that mud is pretty much useless," Ororo said as she glided her hands over her wool dress to demonstrate the proper dress of a thief in Cairo. Particularly, a child thief. The less unique you were the more likely you were to complete your steal. Ororo's white hair had always worked against her somewhat in regards to that, but she made up for that with sheer talent. Something that Adama was severely lacking in.

Present 

Lightning continued to rain down on the thugs gathered by The Disciples of the Shadow. Their jeeps had been destroyed by Ororo's bolts and they were relentlessly trying to remove her from the sky. They were having no success trying to fire directly into the vortex that the woman had created, but didn't have time to think of another strategy. Too many bolts were dropping down from the sky for them to stop moving and talk.

Ororo saw the men scattering along the ground like rats and knew that her plan was going exactly as she hoped it would. Now all she had to do was make them exhaust their bullets and they would be wide open to attack. Mjnari was getting tired of being on the sidelines in this fight and asked, "Mom are you able to maintain more than one electrical field at a time?"

"If you think you're breaking away from me you already know my answer."

Frustrated Mjnari sounded like a young child as he said, "C'mon Mom. You gotta let me help here."

"I have the situation completely under control," Ororo firmly replied.

Suddenly, five shadow portals opened up throughout the vortex. With an almost inhuman quickness Storm rose up her hand and expanded the electrical field to block all five portals. Bullets rattled against the field for a few moments and then abruptly stopped. The portals expanded outward and Ororo was forced to expand her field outward. The process repeated itself until Mjnari felt the wind begin to die down. He knew what they were trying to do.

"Mom you have to let me go! They're trying to break your concentration," Mjnari said.

Sweat began to trickle down Ororo's forehead as she said, "Fine. Go, but be careful."

Releasing her son from her grip Mjnari tumbled towards the ground, but before he made contact with it a gentle wind guided him to the ground. The young man then quickly took off in a flash as he snuck behind Zahul and stole his sword. The Disciples of the Shadow looked at the blur that was Mjnari, but were unable to react as he used the sword to cut down all of the thugs that had been sent to attack his mother.

Ororo watched in horror as her son slaughtered her attackers. What had driven Mjnari to such cold brutality? He was young and to be so unfeeling as he used that black sword. Still, she had to take advantage of this opportunity that he had given her. The Disciples of the Shadow were completely distracted by Mjnari's slaughter. Dissipating the vortex Ororo reached out and surrounded the five Kenyans in one. They didn't have time to muster up a portal to get away as all the air was pushed out of the top of the vortex. Oxygen was denied them until they had passed out in unconsciousness and then the vortex disappeared.

Landing on the ground Ororo looked to a bloodied Mjnari and said, "If that was the help you intended to offer I should have kept you in the vortex."

"They were trying to murder you. Death was the least they deserved. Point blank."

Ororo folded her arms across her chest and sent a chill over Mjnari. "Go home and wash up. Don't let your mother see you."

Mjnari was angry at the condescending talk from Ororo. "And where are you going?"

"To Nairobi. I need to settle some old business."

Past 

Ororo poked her head around the alleyway corner and saw the hustle and bustle of the bazaar. Another day. Another item taken. Achmed had taught her to look for opportunities. She could see them everywhere. The old woman who let her purse hang a little too loosely from her shoulder. The tourist with the obvious bulge in the back of his pants. The little boy who was holding his mother's fruit. All easy pickings, but from the dumb stare Adama was giving her, he didn't see a single one of them.

"Do you see anything out there?" Ororo asked.

Adama nodded. "A bunch of dirty people with nothing to take."

She smacked the boy on the head. "You can't be that naïve. There's ton of stuff out here to be taken. Look, Farouk wanted me to show you the ropes so pay attention."

Ororo explained to him how you had to be gentle with all your movements and only run when you were found out. She taught him that you never made a steal right away. You walked around and appeared to just be a nosy little kid and then you struck. It was on a wing and a prayer that she hoped her advice was getting to the boy.

"You think you ready?" Ororo asked.

Adama's lips twisted to the side as he thought about his answer and then he said, "Lets do this."

**Present**

Looking down at his hand Adama thought about the debt that he had once owed on it. Thankfully, an unfortunate death had erased that said debt and allowed Rulke to invest in the classy mansion he had built in the heart of urban Nairobi. It was one of the few crowning jewels of Africa and not a single law enforcement agent dared to invade it. Unlike the West, it was extremely easy to twist and manipulate things to your favor with the right amount of money. Of course after the destruction of the Bio-Genes in Somalia he had to be careful. At any moment some self-righteous group of heroes could come knocking on his door.

It was for that reason that he had nearly left Ororo alone entirely, but his heart wouldn't let him. That woman had grievance him in a way that he would never forget as long as he lived. Looking down at his hand reminded him of that everyday. Besides, the shadow demanded that he attack her and the shadow was not to be disobeyed. If not for the shadow he would still only be in control of Nairobi and not all of Kenya. The power had allowed him to spread his influence faster than he could have ever dreamed.

Hopefully, it was all over with and his Disciples had rid him of Ororo Munroe. Her past had finally caught up to her and she could no longer play the hero. Though he would have to prepare for the eventuality of facing her compatriots in the X-Men if she was indeed dead. They would not allow one of their own to fall so easily. Unfortunately, that meant he would have to tap into some of his Swiss bank accounts in order to hire the necessary mercenaries to combat the mutants.

Waiting to find out the conclusion of his assault was agonizing. For all he knew his soldiers could well be dead and Ororo coming her for his head. Was Ororo a killer though? Maybe back when they were children he would have considered that fact. Now though things were different. The shadow had done much to inform him of Ororo's current history amongst the X-Men. She was anything but a cold-blooded killer. Unless of course some of the villagers had been harmed, but Adama gave strict instructions to not let any harm befall the villagers. His quarrel was with Ororo and not with a band of subsistence living people.

Five portals of shadow opened to the left of Adama and he smiled at the sight of them. His soldiers had succeeded in eliminating Storm. That smile quickly became an aggravated frown as the battered and bruised men came through the portals Venomously, he eyed the five men and said, "She's still alive isn't she?"

"She surprised us sir," Ngozi explained weakly.

Adama stomped forward and delivered a swift slap across Ngozi's face. "One woman! Five men! She should not be alive. Now she will come for her vengeance against me."

"She would be a fool to come here sir," Menachem said. He was the most embarrassed of the Disciples at their defeat by Storm. Adama had every right to be furious.

Rulke moved in front of Menachem and pressed a thin finger into his chest. "You know nothing of Ororo and her mutant friends! They defy the impossible, time and time again. I doubt she has any fear of my home."

"Then let us kill her when she finally drops in. She won't be expecting us to bounce back so quickly from our wounds," Zahul said with false eagerness. All he really wanted to do was take a very long nap. Getting in another fight was not in his list of priorities.

Shaking his head in disapproval Adama said, "No, it was wrong of me to send the five of you in the first place. This quarrel is between her and me. When she comes it will be between the two of us."

"Sir? Do you really think that wise?" Ngozi asked. The slap may have still stung, but he owed a great deal to Rulke. All of The Disciples of the Shadow did, because there wasn't a single one of them that hadn't come from the hopeless ghettos of Nairobi. Adama gave them strength and purpose. Ngozi didn't feel the least bit comfortable leaving him to face Storm alone. He had seen her at work and there was a strong possibility that she might kill Adama.

Rulke saw his soldier's tense expression and was genuinely touched by it. He placed a hand on Ngozi's shoulder and said, "Forgive me for slapping you earlier. My anger got the better of me. Do not fear for me though. My opponent is not so bloodthirsty."

"But she is powerful sir and may cause you grievous harm," Ngozi replied hoping to push some sense of reason onto Adama. He was trying to be brave when he didn't have to be. There were many who would fight for Adama. Loyalty was something Adama valued and even in his anger he was still loyal with his soldiers. The Disciples of the Shadow loved Adama like a father, but right now they were angry children. Ngozi was much like the oldest child who took things the most maturely.

Adama stared down at his hand once more and sighed, "There is not much else she can do to me Ngozi. Besides, it is time I confront her. I've been avoiding it too long."

It was with that the Disciples left the room and Adama waited. An hour passed before a chilled air flooded his room as he sat atop his bed. Despite the sudden rush, eh was still able to hear her perfectly sequenced footsteps. She was far more gracefully now than she had ever been as a child. They probably had far more in common now than they ever had in the days of their youth. Unfortunate circumstances skewed by desperate opportunities had made them into rivals. Adama took a heavy breath at that thought when his bedroom doors finally creaked open and in stepped the goddess. Rulke had expected her to be hauntingly stunning and he was not in the least disappointed.

Storm eyed Adama with intense suspicion. "It has been some time since our paths have crossed Adama."

Holding up his black cybernetic hand, he smiled. "But that time is never forgotten. By me at least. You on the other hand, went off and started saving the world."

Finding the strength to dispute his argument wasn't in Ororo. "That is no excuse to go after those I love!"

"Since you've been here not a single person you care about has been targeted by me! Mjnari threw himself in my way. You and your demise was my only concern."

Ororo was simultaneously angered and comforted. "We were children Adama. Did you not think I wanted to help?"

**Past**

The two thieves had decided what their bounties would be. Ororo was to take a young man's wallet and Adama the necklace dangling from a fat man's pocket. Having done this enough times, Ororo moved through the crowd invisibly. Adama was having a problem with that particular task. Being lanky and slightly clumsy he kept bumping into the market shoppers. Heat and flies made for a great deal of annoyance, which was unloaded on an already nervous Adama. He looked to Ororo for guidance, but she had melded in far too well. After a few unpleasant pushes, Adama was in sight of the glittering necklace.

The man was examining a melon with great interest as Adama eased towards him according to the rules laid down by his Ororo. "This is quite the fine piece of fruit my friend. My uncle use to plant the best melons."

Casual disbelief was the merchant's immediate reaction to the man's boasting. "So why don't you buy one of his melons?"

He was almost there. Victory was only a few feet away from him. The necklace was a beacon under the sun and Adama found himself actually wanting the jewel. That realization shocked Adama. Maybe he was more like Ororo than he actually cared to admit. If he just got the job over he wouldn't have to think about that.

That rush to finish made Rulke move faster than he should have and as he reached for the jewel the disbelieving merchant noticed his effort. "Thief!"

There wasn't enough time to recoil as Adama's shirt was gripped by the fat man's enraged hand and he was lifted off of his feet. With spittle flying in every direction he yelled. "Whelp! You thought to steal from me!"

In utter desperation Adama cried out. "Ororo! Ororo help! Help!"

"No one comes for you wretch," the merchant said as he pulled a sword out from under his stack of melons. It was an odd place to hide a weapon, but that was precisely the point. Fools like this young boy never expected him to so readily have a weapon. Taking a cloth the merchant wiped away any unwanted material off the sword. Now it was time for justice.

Adama struggled hopelessly against the fat man as he laid unto the ground like a tattered rag doll. The merchant took hold of his arms and stretched it out. A crowd began to gather around the merciless men and hidden in this convergance was Ororo with her bounty made. She looked on with absolute horror as tears ran down the face of Adama.

"Please," Adama begged. "I won't do it again! Someone help!"

Ororo wanted to aid him, but her body just wouldn't move. The mind gave a weak yes and the body a resounding no. Adama was to be left to his own fate and she would have to return to Farouk without his newest pupil. At least she would be returning.

"Help," the boy whimpered as the sword was lifted into the air. It destination was clear; where the arm met the hand.

**Present**

"I was only a child. It wanted to help you, but I was frozen with fear," Storm said to a stone-faced Adama.

"Fear of suffering the same fate. That I can understand but what about later? When the crowd went away and I was tossed in some alley to bleed to death. You could have found your way to me then, but did you? No, because like a cowards you ran back to Farouk."

Seeing an ivory chair not far from Adama's bed, Storm asked, "May I have a seat? Heels are not the best for standing."

Motioning a hand to the seat Adama nodded. "I don't see why not. You haven't electrocuted me yet so the least I can do is be courteous."

Storm moved with a casual pace to the chair and after sitting she crossed her legs together. She sat with a perfectly straight posture that would normally only come from years of "royal" training. "So how did you survive?"

Adama kept a cold gaze and didn't speak. Finally, seeing that Ororo would not budge under his stare he said, "I am not entirely sure till this day. I blacked out in the alley and the next moment I am in my Uncle's home. He took pity on me and nursed me back to health. Then we moved to Kenya. Funny, how so many common roads our lives have taken."

"Was it your uncle who found you the new hand?"

"No," Adama laughed. "That would have made things easier. After my uncle died I inherited his fortune and commissioned Donald Pierce to construct my new hand."

Storm's face contorted into anger and Rulke could barely hide his delight. "I take it that you recognize the name. You must really let me thank your friend, Logan. His killing of Pierce absolved me of all debts I owed to that leech. Are all X-Men so bloodthirsty?"

Lightning crackled at the corner of Storm's eyes. "Depends on who you ask. Mutants have always been thought of as many things. Bloodthirsty is probably one of the more flattering comments."

"Oh believe me, I know. My Uncle had a heart attack after he found out I was one. Unlike you I didn't have an Xavier to come scoop me up and shelter me from the world."

Xavier had saved Ororo from a great deal of hardship. Even thought she was being worshipped as a goddess it wouldn't have been long before someone came along to exploit her abilities. There was no telling what she might have become if not for him.

"Nonetheless you didn't have to turn to this life. Would this make your Uncle proud? You seemed to detest Farouk as a child. Ironic that you remind me so much of him."

"I would love to know what you told that bastard."

**Past**

Ororo threw herself into the belly of Farouk and cried, "They took him! They took him!"

Farouk ran his hand through Ororo's hair and with a voice too tender for a man his size he said, "I know child, but you must not blame yourself. Little Addie was careless and did not listen to you my sweet Ororo. You did the right thing by leaving him. Fate would not have been kind to you otherwise."

"But he was bleeding so much! They didn't even care!"

"They do not care about people like us I'm afraid. That is why we must always promise to remain true to each other. There is no other way for us to survive," Farouk preached as he tried to lick his large digits clean of chicken grease. Fortunately, young Ororo did not notice the hanging bit of chicken in her hair. He ran his hand through her hair to snag the piece and Amahl quickly devoured it.

"Those people who hurt Adama should get hurt too!"

Amahl smiled because at long last he was making progress. He knew it would enrage Ororo to see the death of that pathetic waste of space. Farouk could use this opportunity to squeeze out whatever humanity Ororo had left in her. She would be without any spark of care for human life.

"Those villains will pay. I promise. None can escape my wrath once I set my sights upon them. Now promise me that you won't ever be that careless."

Ororo looked up to Farouk with a tear-stained face. "I won't. Promise."

**Present**

"Sad to think of how many other kids that fat slob probably messed with," Adama fumed, angry at being cast aside without a care. He had come a long way since his days of self-loathing and self-inflicted torment. If only he could have been the one to finish off Farouk, if the rumors were indeed true. As much as he blamed Ororo, the Shadow King had just as much blame for his condition. Unfortunately, he was dead. Of course, it wasn't too long ago when Storm was believed deceased herself.

"Farouk was a master manipulator and if not for Xavier I very well might be in his seat of power in Cairo," Storm said dreading that possibility. "If you hated me for so long why did you choose now to strike?"

"A variety of reasons come to mind. One, this is my territory you're in. Two, you're no longer with the X-Men so that saves me a potential headache. Three, cowards should not eat at the table of warriors," Adama answered.

Rising to her feet Ororo pointed a delicate, yet powerful finger at Rulke. "Don't question my bravery again! I have fought as an X-Man for years against threats the likes of which you can't imagine!"

Putting a hand to his heart Rulke said, "My heart skipped a beat!"

"Your jokes will be the end of this conversation before long," Storm warned. "How do you know so much about my life?"

With icy seriousness he replied, "The shadows tell me all I need to know."

"Then you should tell them that I do not take threats to my life kindly."

"I do not speak to the shadow. Strictly against the rules, but I'd be happy to sent you there if you would like. Be warned, it is a place very few return from."

All Rulke's talk of shadows made Ororo think of Farouk far too much and maybe the connection was completely innocent, but it deserved to be looked into. "I have no desire to speak directly to these shadows, but I do have an offer for you."

"I am listening."

Storm put on the same tone she use to give Kitty Pryde in her younger days. "I have harmed you and for that I am sorry. So to settle that debt I will spar e you today, but in turn I would also ask that your services be available to me if I need them."

Rulke leaped off his bed, flung his arms upward and scowled at Ororo like a maddened wolf. "You arrogant bitch! You haven't changed! Still the –

Adama's eyes flashed black and his verbal barrage ceased. "Fine, I agree to your bargain. Just make sure that your son stays out of my affairs."

"I am not his master."

"Then I cannot promise his safety."

Grimacing she said, "I will see what I can do."

Rulke slyly smiled. "I am sure you will."

**Egypt (Two Days Later)**

Storm made her way down the dimly lit stairway with her thoughts still on Kenya. She had intended to relax that, but instead found herself burdened. There was the hardening of Mjnari's heart, what she had done to Adama, and how she had failed those Morlocks in her village. Then there was the eerie nature of Adama's abilities. What shadows did he speak to? Was he simply insane?

"No he is not," Ozymandias answered as Storm walked off the last step and into his abode. It didn't seem like much, but it had been a seat of Celestial technology for millennia. Once it had belonged to the extreme Darwinist known as Apocalypse, but his death had left it abandoned.

"Is telepathy among your abilities?" Ororo asked half-joking and half-serious.

Ozymandias turned to Ororo and shook his head, "No. Just saw you asking yourself that question before you asked it. Near future clairvoyance can easily come across as telepathy, but there is a difference. I cannot control your thoughts."

"I am fortunate for that," Ororo sighed as she began to pace around the room. "I had hoped my trip to Kenya would be uplifting, but now I am more confused than ever. Will Adama hold up his end of the bargain?"

"Yes, and he will be of great value to you in the future," the stone prophet said as he took seat in front of a display of hundreds of screens showing news stations across the globe.

Walking up behind him Storm asked, "What would this be for?"

"I cannot see everything at once. I have to focus on what I wish to see. These various programs allow me to zero in on any potential disaster areas. It helps to make our work more efficient. Though there is much in this underground chamber to help us do that," Ozymandias explained.

Knowing that she was eventually going to ask it, Ororo cut to the chase and said, "What is my child's fate?"

Ozymandias swiveled in his chair and rose to his feet. He placed a hand on Ororo's shoulder and said, "I would not tell you this, but I know you will not rest until I do. Mjnari has a dark road ahead of him. His time spent under mind control affected him gravely I'm afraid."

"Do not speak in generalities Ozymandias. Tell me what awaits him," Ororo persisted knowing that each of his words felt like a knife cutting into her heart, but at least now she knew. Now she could do something about it.

"He will grow in skill and in power to become the Magneto of his generation," Ozymandias answered.

That revelation was more horrifying than finding out Apocalypse saw something of himself in her. She wanted to fly back to Kenya with all the speed she could muster and lock Mjnari away from the damning world. Whoever had harmed her child would one day pay. She would personally see to that, but now wasn't the time. Not yet. Too much was going on around her.

"Be at rest Storm. Our work is soon to begin and I will need to return to America in a few days. Your son's fate is not sealed and rest assured we will save him from it," Ozymandias promised knowing that he was not giving Ororo all the information she needed to know.

Storm began to walk away from the former warlord and stopped at the stairwell. She didn't turn back to look at Ozymandias and said with a hung head. "I think I will go to Akabba and mingle with the locals for a bit. My mind needs to be distracted."

When she was out of sight Ozymandias sat back in his chair and turned back to his screens. The news station in India was having a debate on whether their country was right in taking cheap oil from Genosha. A silhouette of Magneto was in the background of the debating reporters. One day that silhouette would be of Mjnari and there was one single event that would be pivotal to his rise for power. The slaying of the woman he called mother.

**Kenya**

The night had come and Adama had happily awaited its arrival. He was out on his balcony and looking up at the stars trying to dissipate his confusion. Why had the shadow asked him to spare Ororo? Why did it make him agree to her ridiculous terms?

_**Because as it stands now she is important to our future plans.**_

Adama looked behind him to see a hulking mass rising from the shadows. It grew to be a seven-foot tall monster bursting with muscles, having no visible mouth, and spiky hair that blended in flawlessly with its skin. Red pants that were tattered on all ends appeared and were tied to the monster's body with a golden rope. White, pupiless eyes stared down Rulke.

"How can Ororo possibly be important to our plans, Kuragari?" Adama asked.

_**Our master knows what he is doing. I would suggest not questioning him.**_

"You act as if you never questioned him yourself. If I remember correctly your reluctance to give me and my Disciples shadow abilities was great," Rulke reminded with a smug smile.

_**Considering their performance against Ororo it seems my concern was well founded.**_

Adama concealed the anger bubbling up within him. "Every system has its flukes."

_**The master seems to see things your way as he is still keeping you alive. Hopefully that will change soon.**_

"I have confidence in him. If he wants me to help Ororo then so be it, but I have to wonder why the interest in her?"

A great rumbling went throughout the bedroom and a black cloud suddenly blanketed Adama's balcony. The crackling of lightning could be heard in the cloud and Rulke began to back away from it until he was standing next to Kuragari. Even the former keeper of the Crimson Dawn seemed to be in awe of the sudden occurrence.

**QUESTION ME NO LONGER. I AM GLAD TO SEE YOU HAVE GROWN INTO QUITE THE MAN LITTLE ADDIE.**

**NEXT ISSUE: Storm goes to Nature's Gift and adds some new recruits to the cause.**


	5. Chapter 5

What Nature Provides Pt. 1

Storm was swimming and she didn't want to come up. Why, she couldn't say, but all she knew was that something was waiting for her at the bottom. She couldn't even remember how long she had been swimming or when she jumped into the water in the first place. All that mattered was at the bottom. She was swimming downward into darkness. The water had no temperature as it surrounded her nearly naked body. Ororo was positive that she was swimming without any resistance at all. It felt in many ways more like she was falling.

After what seemed like an eternity Ororo's feet touched dirt. She could actually feel it as it sunk between her toes. In front of her was a statue of the first Mjnari, the tribesman who she had Shuni name her son after. Ororo found herself able to walk amongst the water like she would above it. Something was very wrong with the situation, but Ororo ignored it and walked towards the stone statue.

Ororo felt the water growing colder around her as she grew closer to the statue of Mjnari. The old spirit doctor's eyes cast a fiery gaze upon her. Ororo had never known the man to look so angry in life. A glitter flashed from behind the statue and immediately caught her attention. She hurriedly swam by the statue towards the light when a powerful push knocked her to the ocean floor. It happened too fast for Ororo to react. While her face was still in the sand a slimy black tentacle wrapped around her throat. As it pulled her through the ocean, she clawed futilely at it. Finally, she was brought face to face with the source of the appendage.

A swirling mass of blue, purple and black energies was the source of the tentacle and it was beginning to take shape into an all too familiar form for Ororo. Soon she found the horror of her childhood staring her in the face with monstrous red eyes. "Hello my dear Ororo. It has been too long since we last spoke."

"You're dead!" Ororo yelled. "Logan told me!"

A demonic grin ushered forth from her adversary. "Oh but I couldn't die without saying goodbye to my beautiful little girl. I knew Apocalypse's ilk would not be the end of you."

Storm had finally relaxed under the grip of the tentacle. With a glare of unbridled hatred she said, "Little girl? You talk as if you care about me Farouk! If you really were concerned about me you would have sought me out while I was being held captive by Apollyon."

"I had believed you slain by him."

Storm smirked. "Did you not just claim to know the ilk of Apocalypse incapable of killing me?"

The tentacle released its grip. "You would question my caring for you Ororo? Was it not I who took yoy off the streets and gave you sanctuary?"

"You're dead. This conversation isn't even happening."

A guttural roar erupted from the creature of shadow. "I am no more dead than you! Logan and his allies made a terrible mistake in thinking they had vanquished me."

What if this wasn't some insane dream? Could Farouk possibly be alive? Hadn't she been thought dead more than once? Trying not to let her questions plague her, she asked, "You didn't come back just for me, did you?"

"Do not doubt your importance to me Ororo. I can see that you are beginning to see things as I see them. I want you to stand at my side, " the ethereal monstrosity proclaimed with fatherly pride.

"Stand by your side?" Storm said with absolute disgust. "You must be completely out of your mind!"

A shiver passed through the water and as it crossed over Ororo she had the same sensation she use to feel when her head as laying on Farouk's jiggling belly. The ocean didn't seem so beautiful anymore.

"Need I remind you of the deal you struck with Sinister or how Apocalypse found something admirable in you? Perhaps I should remind you of the brutal treatment Marrow and Reverb received by your hands. Just how many times have you found yourself agreeing with Magneto over the years? Nothing to say of your current company."

Storm could bear his words no longer. "Silence! I am not a child anymore!"

"It is for that precise reason you must her the validity of my words. Ororo, you know some of what I say is true. Admit it! You've only served Xavier's dream so long because you fear the darkness in yourself. I know what you were capable of, even as a child. You do not have to hide yourself from me."

White, pupiless eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. "I have nothing to hide from filth of your kind! Return to your grave!"

Laughter caused the water around Farouk to bubble wildly. "I know you wish me to be dead, but it just isn't so. Ask yourself one thing. How do you kill a thought?"

The ocean became black as oil and Storm was blind. She began to fling lightning wildly and found herself being sucked downward. Struggling she cried, "Farouk!"

Ororo arose from her sweat soaked bed with the quickness of a cheetah and she scanned her room with the nervous eyes of a squirrel. After a few frantic second, she sighed and pushed her knees against her chest. Wrapping her arms around her knees she said to herself, "Goddess, what a terrible dream."

In the coming minutes, she rationalized her dream away as her getting accustomed to her new living facilities. Ozymandias had set her in the largest of the underground temple's hundred rooms. The living space was accommodating enough, but she couldn't help comparing it to The Mansion. Maybe that was what had spurred the dream. Could she be homesick?

"Are you unharmed Lady Ororo?" Ozymandias asked a she burst into the living chamber unexpectedly. "I heard you scream and thought you were under attack. Thankfully, I see I was wrong."

"It was just a bad dream. Sins of the past coming back to haunt me I suppose. Can't you see it anyway?" Storm asked.

Ozymandias sat down on the end of the bed. "I can see it, yes. Past, present, and future are mines to look at, but I can only focus on so much at any given time. Though I find the past and present the easiest of the two to glare into."

"Shadow King," Storm revealed. "I had a dream about him. He said he wasn't dead. The dream felt so real."

"An evil such as his is hard for the world to forget," Ozymandias replied, not looking Ororo in the eye. It would have revealed too much.

"Sometimes I am angry at myself for not being there to combat him. If he would have had me to focus his attention on them maybe it would have spared Kitty from harm."

"Katherine is stronger for her experience. It will be to her benefit in the times to come. I think you rubbed off on her quite a bit," Ozymandias smiled.

Storm laughed. "Second only to Logan."

"Do not doubt your role in her life," Ozymandias said tapping his head. "My vision allows me to seem much more than you can imagine. Sometimes more than I wish to see."

"It is a burden I cannot imagine," Storm replied.

"Lady Ororo, we all have our burdens to bear in life," the once proud warlord said. He rose from Ororo's bed and made his way to the door. "Sleep well. We have work to do."

Storm nodded and let Ozymandias close the door behind him. Sleep was not going to come easy for her after the dialogue that had occurred between her and Shadow King. "it was just a dream. You were talking to stress, not Farouk."

Still. The thought lingered in the back of her mind. Was it really Farouk? If it was, could she confront him and survive? She needed answers.

Ororo had only one thing on her mind as she walked up behind Ozymandias at the crack of dawn. Sleep had eluded her. "You have to tell me. Is the Shadow King alive?"

The stone Egyptian was gazing at a series of television screens full of the world's current ongoing events. 'Let me propose a question to you, Mistress of the Storm. How do you kill a thought?"

"That is EXACTLY what Shadow King asked me. Just what are you not telling me?" Storm demanded angrily. It just made her fears grow even more. How should she interpret what Ozymandias had just told her? Was Farouk truly alive?

"I do not know whether he is dead or alive. I have tried to see the future with him but I get no clear answer. Everything is murky," Ozymandias replied as he turned to Ororo. "All I can say is that Shadow King will return in some fashion if he hasn't already."

Numbing cold rushed through Ororo's body and she was unable to speak. She didn't know what to feel. Farouk's return put everything she loved at risk. Ozymandias silently stared at her with those eyes of ruby that told nothing of the man's soul.

"I had hoped to keep the information to myself, but with your dream, things became a good deal more urgent. Hence, why we need to gather allies to our cause," Ozymandias explained with a voice too tender for his rocky exterior.

Shaking off her shock, Ororo agreed with Ozymandias and said, "Yes, you're right and I assume my next mission revolves around that very idea."

"Clever girl," Ozymandias smiled. "Your destination is the mutant club known as Nature's Gift. Three mutants will be there tomorrow night and they will be led by a woman named Dania. The others names' are Ramirez and Genzo."

"Do I need to worry about them being hostile?" Storm asked. Ozymandias shook his head. "They will be full of rebellion, but they won't strike you. At least not psychically."

Ororo sighed. "Another Marrow I suppose."

"This time, just don't rip any hearts out."

Storm narrowed her gaze at the comment. "Humor is not your strong suit my friend."

The Egyptian shrugged. "If you had been with Apocalypse for thousands of years your humor would be a work in progress as well."

Rubbing sleep away from her eyes, Storm said, "Forgive me for being short. I know you meant well. It was just that Farouk used what had happened to Marrow as a way to compare me to him."

"No, my apologies. I should not have been so insensitive," Ozymandias said as he reached out and grabbed Ororo's shoulder. "Try to keep some humor at Nature's Gift though. It will make things go more smoothly. Oh, make sure to ask Dr. Trekker about Dania's brother."

She locked his instructions in her mind. "I will do as you ask. Though how am I to get there by tomorrow night? My flight can carry me across great distances, but I am no Carol Danvers."

The prophet smiled. "Follow me."

Shuni squatted on the ground outside her humble home and looked upward at the clear, starry night. She was hoping she could find some means of having a peaceful thought, but that had bee near impossible since Storm had departed. The book in her possession should be in Ororo's hands, but Shuni had hesitated in delivering it to her. Plaguing Ororo with more problems was the last thing that she wanted to do and what was in that book would do just that. Ororo's family history had always been a matter that eluded her and the book Shuni held would shed a significant light on it. Thought it wouldn't be a good light.

Besides there were still questions Shuni had about the book. She still had absolutely no idea how the book had found its way to her. It could very easily be a fabrication developed by one of Ororo's enemies and Shuni could be playing right into his or her plans. The idea of it being a fabrication seemed completely possible. Nothing t about the object said "ancient". Each page was whitely crisp and the leather cover was smooth. But wouldn't Storms' enemies be smarter than to leave such an obvious flaw in their work?

Then there were some mystic qualities that simply could not be denied about the book. It was written in a language Shuni had never seen, but she understood every word of it. When the book was opened all the lettered turned to gold and you could not skip pages. You had to read every page at least once and only then were you able to move past it. Hooks seemed to be latched into her eyes as she read the book. Shuni found it took an actual amount of will to close the book. In some ways it was frightening.

_I'm sure it wouldn't scare Ororo. That woman has stared hell in the face more times than I can count, _Shuni thought as a sudden cold wrapped around her body and dipped mischievously into her nerves. Shuni wrapped her arms around herself and knew the cold was not of this world. What cold could so entrap a person?

A black fog began to trickle at Shuni's feet and it spoke with menacing cruelty. "Do not think too hard on it woman! You might cause your intellect harm."

Unable to move, Shuni fearfully said, "My intellect is none of your concern. Who are you?"

"I have had many names, keeper of the book."

She wanted to scream for Mjnari, but the fog wouldn't let her. "So this is what this is about? You want the book? Well, I do not intend to give it to you."

"I have no need of the book. Centurious is many things, but he is no common thief woman."

"Then why are you here?"

The fog rumbled as if struggling to stay together. "I am here to make sure Ororo Munroe gets the book and helps me bring forth those who were lost."

Shuni thought on Centurious' words and then gasped.

"The slain sons! You intend to bring them back?"

"Of course. They will help me ascend to a new level of godhood and begin about a new age on this world."

Shuni laughed. "You're just like every other person Ororo has crushed. Your sick dream won't ever happen."

It was then that the fog rushed upward and forced itself into Shuni's nostrils. The slim woman fell to the ground in convulsions, but as time passed they slowly subsided. Just as she was beginning to rise to her feet, Boost came across her. Rushing forward he helped her to her feet and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just ripped over a rock and stumbled a bit," Shuni replied gently.

"Still, you of all people know it is not safe out here at night. Too many animals on the prowl."

Boost's comment received a tiny chuckle. "I think I'm too thin for me to be suitable prey. So what brought you out here?"

"I needed time to myself. Storm's visit dredged up bunch of old feelings I thought I had forgotten."

Nodding in sympathy, Shuni said, "I understand. It had been some time since we all saw Ororo."

He wanted to tell her it was more than that. The Morlocks' deaths made him want revenge…against humanity. His dreams were now filled with empty eyes and anguished faces. As that grim thought passed, he could have sworn he saw a red flicker in Shuni's eyes.

**Metro City**

Both sides of the street were littered with cars and motorcycles of various colors and shapes. The flashier the vehicle, the closer it was to the entrance of Nature's Gift. People were lined around two blocks to get into the mutant nightclub. Ororo could only imagine the money that Dr. Trekker was raking in as she walked outside the line. She received more than a few nasty stares for her perceived arrogance in walking straight to a very large bouncer.

His body was made of stone so he didn't have to worry about blood rushing anywhere as he looked at Storm. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail and was wearing a sleeveless black blouse that revealed maximum cleavage. Tight fitting pants of the same color hugged to hr skin, which happened to sparkle like dripping honey under the neon lights of the club. Trying to stay professional, the bouncer asked, "Can I help you lady? You have a VIP pass?"

Ororo reached between her breasts and pulled out a red card. "Better than that I think."

Recognizing the item the bouncer immediately moved out of the way and unlatched a velvet rope for Storm to walk through. "I hope you enjoy your night with us Ms. Munroe."

Storm turned back and smiled. "I'm sure I will."

As soon as she opened the double doors, music rushed into Ororo's ears like an out of control dam break. It had been some time since she heard such noise and she honestly felt content in it. She was nearly 27 and had been to the club about as much as an 80 year old. Fighting for Xavier's dream had never really allowed her to live the life of a normal 20 something female. Instead she spent her years fighting tyrants, lunatics, and racists. Actually being able to have a night out for herself was a welcome change in pace. Rogue would be green with envy.

She hadn't even been in the club ten minutes when she was approached by a caramel delight with the build of a professional linebacker. He had a pearly smile full of charm. "Let me buy you a drink pretty lady."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer after I get a name," Storm said naturally returning the smile. He was startling handsome and obviously a mutant. For some reason knowing that made Ororo more comfortable with him. It didn't hurt matters that he was actually classy in cleaning off a table for them and pulling out her seat.

When they were seated at the table, he finally gave his name. "Ricardo Russell. Rick to my friends. So I guess that's what you should call me."

Ororo laughed freely. "A pleasure Rick. I am Ororo Munroe. So are you from Metro City?"

The bald beauty shook his head. "Miami. I'm here on business, but I had to come here. America's biggest mutant exclusive club. Couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"It is quite the inspiration to see so many of us gathered in one place," Storm said as she added in her mind; _without the threat of Sentinels bearing down on you_.

As a waitress passed by Ricardo picked off a martini for him and Ororo. "I hope you like these. Otherwise I'll have to drink both myself. So did you come in through one of the "doors" or did you just come directly to Metro City like myself?"

"One of the doors though it didn't lead right into the club so unfortunately I had to move myself ahead of the line," Ororo explained.

Rick laughed. "So it was you causing all the fuss out there? I'm guessing you must have some connections with the establishment."

"Something like that," Ororo said crossing her legs. "Main thrust of why I'm here really."

Rick faked shock. "And here it was that I thought you had come to find me."

Despite herself, Ororo grinned widely. Before she could respond a three-foot tall man with an immaculately tailored tuxedo on came to the table and said, "Ms. Munroe the Doctor will see you now."

Rising up from the table Ororo waved at Rick and said, "Don't go. I shouldn't be long."

"Baby for you I'll wait to Armageddon," Rick said just enough Ororo could see that his mouth was forming words of kindness, but not loud enough that she could actually hear what he was saying.

Far behind Rick there were three mutants crowded around a cage containing a seductive scaled mutant woman. They all had followed Ororo from the moment she entered. The only female of the three clicked her teeth and said, "Yea she's an X-Man alright. Thought they didn't get into this place?"

"They think the Doctor has gone lax on their rules."

"Maybe man or maybe something's up. Think we should check it out?"

The female shook her head. "We'll wait till Doorman is done with her and then we'll ask some questions of our own."

NEXT ISSUE: Storm meets with Dr. Trekker and learns just what it cost to get her into Nature's Gift.


	6. Chapter 6

What Nature Provides Pt

**What Nature Provides Pt. 2**

The Doorman did what he did best for Storm. He opened a door. That door was specifically to the labyrinth of computers and plasma television screens that Dr. Trekker made his home in. The room smelled of overheated hard drives, but Storm chose to ignore it. After all, it paled in comparison to the harsh smells of the Morlock Tunnels. Still, having even spent that brief time in Kenya had spoiled her nose. To go from clean, serene air to a cluttered, oily atmosphere wasn't a pleasant prospect for Ororo. Nonetheless, she needed information from Dr. Trekker. Ozymandias had told her to recruit three mutants, but he gave Ororo no indication of their psychical appearance.

Finally, wading through the massive tangle of cords and blaring screens, Storm had made it to the epicenter of the room. A large, albino man with black sunglasses and bleached white hair was seated atop a hoverchair that was ten feet above Storm. Large metal tubes were hooked into the base of the chair and kept it suspended. It obviously held plenty of weight, as Trekker couldn't be less than four hundred pounds. Somehow thought he managed to be immaculately dressed in a maroon suit and black tie. It was a feat the defied the gods and spat in their faces. When he spotted Ororo he began to lower his chair. It was accomplished with a great deal of smoke and squeaking coming from the metal tubes. When he was at eye level with Ororo, he said, "Storm of the X-Men. To what do I owe the honor of your presence."

"I am no longer with the X-Men," Storm corrected.

"You should know better than me that once an X-Man always an X-Man," Trekker said revealing two rows of pearly whites.

"Of course my heart will always be with them, but that's not why I'm here," Storm stopped before being lured into an emotionally vulnerable state. "Ozymandias provided you with information. Now I expect to be provided with the same."

Trekker laughed. "Then you may want to be a bit more specific in what you want. I could easily tell you about every time a baseball player has said weed or every football player from the state of Georgia."

Storm folded her arms across her chest and lightning crackled form the corners of her eyes. "Don't play games with me Trekker or I'll short circuit every single, solitary piece of electronics in this room."

The albino's laughter became a scowl. "Precisely why I used to bar Xavier's lot. You're all humorless assess and wherever you are property damage follows."

"That doesn't sound like information to me," Storm threatened. She couldn't help but to process Trekker's insult though. Was that really how other mutants thought of the X-Men? What would Charles have said to that?

"The three mutants you seek are named Dania, Ramirez, and Genzo," Trekker said as he typed away at the keyboard in front of him. Three of the plasma TVs nearest to Storm flashed pictures of the mutants she had been sent to find. "Dania is the Latino woman with the cross tattoo above her eye. Ramirez is the bald Latino man with the skull tattoo on his skull. Genzo is the gray skinned, elf looking fellow with the big, buggy yellow eyes."

"I could have deduced that on my own," Storm snapped.

"If you want information you're getting it my way so shut up and listen," Trekker replied and then continued onward. "They're all possessed of multiple mutant abilities that come in pretty odd combinations if you ask me, but I can only guess that's part of their unpredictable charm. Dania has contained bursts of super-speed in combination with a mutant tracking ability that allows her to find any mutant anywhere. She can sense a mutant's abilities and just how skilled they are with them. The gal is even able to tell a mutant ways in which they haven't thought to use their talents. An extension of that ability is being able to activate latent mutations and push a mutant's ability to the next level."

"I'm surprised she hasn't been sought out given that ability," Storm said, having finally unfolded her arms.

"Given the forty percent success rate I think it's understandable especially since those not in that forty percent dive into an indefinite coma. Though otherwise she'd have made great Xavier Institute material."

Ororo sighed. "Cyclops has turned away from the educating of new mutants in their powers I'm afraid."

"Well…I'll tell you about that later. Moving on, we have Ramirez. He's able to control the growth of his body and has fine-tuned it to the point that he's a real fan with the ladies. Done a few pornos actually. Anyway he's also possessed of wind control, but you might be able to teach him a few points in that particular area. Much like Dania, he has a massive chip on his shoulder that makes him quite the dick to be around. Excuse the funny."

Storm buried her face in one hand. "Can you just continue?"

"Humorless indeed. At least Bobby Drake might appreciate me. So the last of your recruits is Genzo. He's an odd looking fellow, but I can't really talk can I? In addition to that though he has a few seeming mental issues. He isn't exactly playing with a full deck."

"You can stop," Ororo interjected. "The more you talk about these three the more and more I think Ozymandias wasn't paying attention to his vision."

Trekker laughed. "He better have been because that means the information provided to me could potentially be inaccurate. 

"The art of prophecy has always been an inaccurate one. Especially with a man like Ozymandias who is always changing the landscape."

"Perhaps," Trekker said. "So would you like to know about Ricardo Russell? You seemed to be getting rather cozy."

Ororo hid all eagerness and coldly replied, "Don't assume so much Trekker. Why so eager to tell me about Rick?"

Dr. Trekker interlocked his fingers and sat his hands on the top of his stomach. "Mr. Russell is involved into a very intriguing project and you seemed so disheartened when you spoke of Cyclops abandoning the idea of training mutants. I figured I could give you some hope."

Storm turned away from Trekker and made her way to the door. Was her lack of faith that obvious? If Trekker, a man she hadn't met until today, could see it then it had to be. Ororo was almost tempted to hear Trekker out, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction. She knew his type well enough. He was a businessman and they needed to feel like they had something others wanted. Trekker had annoyed Ororo just enough to make her remain cold.

"You don't have to worry about my hope. The thing you should worry about is any of your information being wrong," Storm warned as all of the plasma screens scrambled momentarily.

"The names of 100 mutants who will manifest their powers over the next two months," Trekker said. "That is what Ozymandias and I exchanged."

"And just how does this revelation concern me?"

Trekker smiled. "It concerns your friend and his work at the Levin Institute."

Narrowing her eyes, Storm left the room and screamed at herself for falling into Trekker trap. He had sown the seeds of curiosity and she had played right into his game.

"For a second there I really did think you were going to make me wait until Armageddon," Rick smiled as Storm made her way back to their table.

"Unfortunately, the Doctor has a tendency to talk far beyond the normal capacity to deal with," Storm smiled back as she took her seat across from Rick.

"So where were we?" Rick said as he took a sip of his drink.

"You were telling me about our vacation to Miami."

"OH was I now?"

"Unless of course you had another beautiful woman waiting for you."

Rick nearly choked on his drink. "No. Business really doesn't allow me much time for pleasure. I'd figure it'd be the same for you being with the X-Men and all.'

Ororo's eyes perked up. "So you know I'm an X-Man."

"From the moment you walked in. Just didn't want you to think I was some evil mutant undercover or something," Rick said.

Ororo laughed. "As ridiculous as that sounds it's probably exactly what I would have thought. Ahh the life I lead, but I'm not with the X-Men anymore."

"Conflict of interest?"

Storm sighed. "Something like that. So how was it that you knew of my affiliation with the X-Men."

Ricardo playfully stirred his straw around in his martini. "I work for The Levin Institute. It's a place much like Xavier's that is interested in the training of mutants, but we're stationed in Africa and deal primarily with mutants from third world countries."

Ororo smirked. "You're not here to recruit me as a teacher are you?"

"Not a chance. A woman as beautiful as you would be too much of a distraction to teachers and students alike."

"Is that right?"

"Let lightning strike me if I'm wrong," Rick replied.

Leaning forward, Storm sat her head between her palms. "I can arrange that."

Putting a hand to his heart, Rick said, "Aww you wound me! But, I think where I'm from is probably the one place in the world you'd never have to worry about using your powers."

"So would this be where you start telling me about my vacation?"

Rick smiled. "Indeed, it would be. I have a couple of beach houses right on the shore with a great view and I so happen to have about a month of financial recruiting left to do before I head back to Mozambique."

"Admittedly, I am not sure what my duties will entail in the coming month, but I think it's more than time for me to take an actual vacation."

Rick leaned back in his seat. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes," Storm smiled. "Going to the beach with you would be quite lovely."

"Good," Rick said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and scribbled something on it. Handing it to Ororo, he said, "This is my cell number. Call anytime and I'm bound to pick up."

"So am I to take it that you do not sleep."

Rick rose up from his seat and gave Ororo a kiss on the cheek. "Wouldn't you like to know? Call me. Okay?"

"Of course," Storm called out as Ricardo walked away from the table and disappeared into the masses of the club.

As Ricardo vanished in the club's crowds, Storm smiled despite herself. She hadn't felt butterflies around any man in a long time. Happiness of any kind had eluded Ororo for some time. Maybe, just maybe, she could grab her piece of the pie.

It wasn't a thought she was going to get to dwell on, as a rough, but feminine voice called out, "hey X-Man! Why are you here?"

Ceasing her fancy thoughts, Ororo looked up and saw the three mutants she had been sent to find approaching her. The irony of it wasn't lost on her. With practiced patience, Ororo replied, "I believe I'm entitled to enjoy a drink once in a while."

The slim, but muscular woman crossed her arms and zeroed in her green eyes on Ororo. "That not much of an answer."

Dania reminded Storm of Callisto with her tough posture and sinewy frame. She had a jagged tattoo around her right eye that looked like a distorted cross. Black studded bangles stood out amongst her all black ensembles that included a tank top and leather pants. There was an alluring attractiveness underneath the bony attire and gruff posturing.

Taking a sip of her drink, Storm said, "I give the answers I feel are sufficient, Dania."

If the Hispanic woman was surprised, she didn't let it show. Storm was impressed. The two men in her company weren't quite as adept at disguising their emotions. The already bulging red bug eyes of Genzo expanding outward even more were a comical sight right out of Roger Rabbit. Ramirez's angry scowl laid his thoughts bare, but Dania maintained an icy cool.

"So you know my name. Big deal. Must have been the redhead. The Xen fellow got capped."

Lightning trickled at the corners of Storm's eyes as she gently set down her drink. Pushing a strand of hair from in front of her eyes, Storm said, "I would strongly suggest you give Charles Xavier the proper respect. If not for him you wouldn't even be standing in this nightclub."

"Spare me the bullshit," Dania groaned. "So what do the X-Men want with me?"

"Absolutely nothing. I am not here on their behalf. I have come in the name of Ozymandias."

Storm proceeded to explain to the three mutants exactly who Ozymandias was and how she had come to leave the X-Men. Surprisingly, they heard Ororo out without interruption. Finally after ht tale's completion, Dania asked, "So some prophet supposedly wants use to saddle up with him?"

Ororo nodded. "Far as I can tell. There is something he' agreed to if the three of you say yes."

Dania looked back to both Genzo and Ramirez, who nodded. Looking back to Storm, she said, "We're listening."

"He's agreed to help you find your brother."

This time, Dania's facial expression softened visibly and her shoulder slumped. Ramirez put a comforting hand on Dania's arm and said to Ororo, "You better not be bullshitting. We gave up on finding him months ago."

Storm saw camaraderie in Ramirez's touch. He had a build much like Cable's, but without the gray hair. In fact, he lacked any hair at all. A black skull tattoo covered his scalp. When he touched Dania, she couldn't help but to feel Nathan's touch. One more friend she had lost to this endless struggle.

Sighing slightly, Storm walked forward and placed both hands on Dania's shoulders. The touch made Dania and her friends uncomfortable, but Storm had proven genuine thus far.

"I swear to you, all three of you, if there is anyone who can find your friend it is Ozymandias."

"Then we're in," Dania answered.

Storm stepped back and smiled. "Good."

Dusting her shoulder, Dania said with a playful flare, "Just don't touch me again."

**NEXT: Mario DaVingi comes onto the scene and Ororo meets up with Yukio.**


	7. Chapter 7

The night hung around DaVingi as he sipped on a glass of fine wine

**Tokyo Nights Pt. 1**

**THE CAST**

**Storm- **Weather manipulator. Former member of the X-men.

**Ozymandias- **A former servant of Apocalypse. Due to manipulation by Onset he has been granted a powerful prophetic slight.

**Dania- **Bursts of super-speed, mutant detection, and able to heighten mutant abilities. With Storm to find her brother.

**Ramirez- **Body growth and wind manipulation. Friend of Dania.

**Genzo- **Body chemistry manipulation, incest creation. Friend of Dania.

**Red Lotus- **Mutant ability allows him to best anyone in hand-to-hand combat. Ally of Yukio.

**Yukio- **A ronin samurai. Longtime friend of Storm.

**Mario DaVingi- **Mutant slave trader.

**Somnus- **Bodyguard of DaVingi. Able to emit nocturnal gas and has superstrength.

**Noveau- **Bodyguard of DaVingi. Healing factor, skilled fighter and able to sense danger.

**Triad- **Bodyguard of DaVingi. Able to split herself into three people and each always has different abilities.

**Jadianna- **Alternate reality daughter of Storm and Wolverine.

**N24- **A creation of Sinister. The genetic son of Deadpool and Storm.

Z12- A creation of Sinister. The genetic daughter of Iceman and Vertigo.

**Japan**

The night hung around DaVingi as he sipped on a glass of fine wine. Recent opportunities had kept him rather busy and the mutant slaver was enjoying this bit of downtime. He had traveled to Tokyo alongside his three enforcers; Noveau, Triad, and Somnus. All of them were talented in the arts of protection and had kept DaVingi safe from a number of threats.

They all stood at the opposite end of the rectangular dining table with their arms folded behind their backs. Each of them was garbed entirely in black and had sunglasses to match. Triad was a petite woman with a sleeveless leather shirt and pants. Her hair was short and slicked back, giving her a cryptic allure. She was standing next to Somnus, who was a middle-aged, bulky, bald, black man. He was wearing a silk dress shirt and pants with a high thread count. The last of the group was Noveau. He had boyish looks and perfectly laid hair to match it, but dress that was akin to the boys of Columbine.

DaVingi cut a piece of steak and began to chew it. Before he was finished he asked, "Has zee shipment arrived yet?"

Somnus was the one to answer. "Yes sir. Fifty mutants locked in and being debriefed on their current situation as we speak, sir."

"Good, good. What of our guests?" DaVingi asked as he took another chunk from his well-cooked steak.

"Four of them have already arrived at their hotel accommodations. Three are on their flights as we speak and all others should be en route within the next twenty four hours," Triad reported.

"Zee pit?" DaVingi said as he wiped his mouth with a cloth napkin.

"It's been prepped and all necessary modifications have been made, but I need to ask one thing of you sir if I may?" Noveau requested.

"Go ahead," the slaver replied coolly.

"The security measures for the pit seem to be a bit lacking sir. We're dealing with some possibly volatile individuals here. The three of us and a few enforcers may not be enough in a worse case scenario."

DaVingi sat down his napkin and licked his lips. "Zee point of zis endeavor is to make money. Having a high level of security will cost me money. I hope you can see where my logic is going."

"Of course sir. Sorry for having doubted you," Noveau replied.

"You did nothing wrong. A valid concern, but one I can't afford to worry about. Move along with my plans. I want zis affair to be flawless."

Storm's three newly recruited mutants followed her down the stairs and looking at the cobwebs, Dania said, "You actually stay here? The X-Men might have actually been a better idea."

When they reached the end of the stairs, Ozymandias appeared from the shadows and said with open arms, "Welcome to my abode three mutants of the sun. I trust Ororo made your trip here comfortable."

Genzo, the oddball of the group, stepped forward and asked, "They are curious. What do you mean by mutants of the sun?"

Ozymandias smiled. "Forgive my cryptic speech. I only refer to a future that will no longer be."

Confusion held firm to Genzo. "They do not understand what you mean, but they are curious to find out."

Giving a gentle nod, Ozymandias said, "I am sure you are. There is much I could tell all of you."

"Why not start with where my brother is?" Dania demanded with a bit more force than Storm would have liked, but Ozymandias wasn't bothered by it. 

"Japan. A mutant slave trader named Mario DaVingi has him held captive. He's going to make your brother fight to the death and he will lose. No doubt about that."

Dania's face was drained of all color with Ozymandias' dreadful news. Her brother was near death halfway across the world. Then there was the way Ozymandias had said it so casually. She could just rip his head clean off!

"How long does he have?" Ramirez asked.

"Three days. He's not the only mutant facing death," Ozymandias informed the group.

"He's the only mutant I'm worried about," Dania snapped.

Quickly defusing the situation, Storm said, "Then we need to mount a rescue operation."

"Precisely my thoughts. The four of you along with three of my other agents will infiltrate DaVingi's Japanese operations and shut them down completely," Ozymandias said.

"What of the other mutants being held captive?" Storm asked.

"Bring back anyone who agrees to work under me. Leave the others to the Japanese authorities. They'll know what to do with them," Ozymandias replied.

Dania snickered insultingly. "The authorities there are overtaxed. Red Skull's attack devastated the nation. They're going through a recovery phase at the moment."

( Check out Avengers #42-44 for that story)

"All the more reason for you to do as I ask then," Ozymandias replied.

Having picked up on something that the prophet said, Ororo crossed her arms across her chest and with great indignation inquired, "What other agents Ozymandias?"

Storm followed Ozymandias into the room and angrily closed the door behind her. "Why are you keeping things from me?! I thought we were in a partnership!"

Ozymandias turned on Ororo and said, "We are together Ororo. But you must understand I view things in an entirely different way than most people. Telling you about these other agents so soon would have been stressful for you."

"Why?"

Sighing, Ozymandias said, "You had already been introduced to Jadianna. Introducing you to another illegitimate child would have been too much."

Ororo was floored. "What? Who?"

"They're creations of Sinister. They fought the Exiles, but abandoned their master. They have been on the run ever since," Ozymandias answered. "His name is N24."

"You're right," Storm answered. "I can't handle this. Not right now. I'm going to Japan and it's just going to be me with Dania and her boys. No one else. Is that understood?"

Ozymandias smiled. "I never intended for you to go with more than that. You already have a friend in Japan looking into the same thing you're about to."

Storm thought about it for a moment and said, "Yukio."

"Precisely. You have everything you need. I just needed to pull you aside to tell you about N24. Now just happened to be the right time," Ozymandias replied.

Trying her best to not show anger, Storm stepped back from the prophet and began to make her way through the door. "Do not treat me as some chess piece to be moved Ozymandias. You will regret it."

After she was gone, Ozymandias sighed and said, "You can come out now. She's gone."

Out of the shadows stepped the two individuals he had just spoken of, N24 and Z12. They had been created by Sinister to use against The Exiles in the early days of their formation. In truth they were only a few months old, but to genetic tampering they each had the appearance of someone in their mid-20s.

N24 had skin that was about three shades lighter than Ororo's but he had her classic white hair and blue eyes. The hair was cut low, but his eyes shined just as brightly as hers. He was wearing a sleeveless sliver shirt with gloves and pants to match. N24 had his mother's height, but his father's build. Ozymandias saw many curious things in the young man's future.

Standing next to N24 was his partner in crime, Z12. They had both made the decision to run away from Sinister and had successfully survived his wrath for quite some time. Ozymandias knew it was only because Essex had become distracted with other details. Z12 was about a foot shorter than her partner and looked exactly like her mother except for the fact her hair and nails were permanently organic ice. She was wearing a baby blue tank top, white shorts, and boots that were white with blue laces.

"So I guess we're cut out of this mission?" N24 asked.

Ozymandias shrugged. "Not quite. She'll need you. Of this I'm sure."

"What is it that you see?" Z12 inquired. She was deeply impressed by Ozymandias' gift. It would have saved them from many a sleepless night while on the run from Sinister.

"They'll be a moment when DaVingi will nearly win this endeavor. That's where the two of you will step in. Prepare yourselves," Ozymandias said as he walked to the door. "There is much we'll need to go over."

**Japan (12 Hours Later)**

One Mario DaVingi had reserved the entire hotel, but with the amount of false identities he had, no one would have ever noticed. The rich and wealthy guests for his sick entertainment were beginning to arrive and fill the rooms that DaVingi had offered as some bonus incentive to his sadistic sport. Yukio watched the arrivals with binoculars from another building adjacent to the hotel with a burning disgust. "They're like modern day shoguns. They hoard and they plunder to only satisfy their debauchery."

"Aren't you a samurai?" Yukio's young male companion asked. "Thought they were loyal to the shogun?"

"I'm a ronin," Yukio smirked. "A distinctly different kind of samurai Lotus."

Red Lotus shook his head and put his binoculars back up to his eyes. "A man with no one to answer to is a dangerous one indeed."

"And a woman even worse," Yukio added.

It was comments like those that had endured Red lotus to the feisty Japanese woman. In the months following the dissolution of The Exiles the former Triad had been without direction. He himself had become very much a ronin. Greece, Russia, Italy, and Japan were some of the places he found trouble for himself. It was at that last destination when Lotus bit off more than he could chew. He found himself in conflict with the forces of DaVingi. If not for the timely intervention of Yukio, he would have found himself a part of DaVingi's slave trade. From that point forward the two began working towards the Frenchman's end. In recent days that goal seemed closer and closer to being attained. DaVingi was making mistakes and the two had been around enough criminals to recognize them. Laying low and not jumping into the action had paid off for them.

"You see anybody worth nabbing yet?" Red Lotus asked.

"Not a single one," Yukio replied. "But we've already been up here three hours. I don't see what two more could hurt. Patience has got us this far."

"I think my stomach might disagree with you."

"I'll have to teach you the technique to trick your body into thinking its full," Yukio said.

A strong wind descended upon the roof and sent a cold chill over the two warriors. A beautiful mahogany goddess' feet touched the roof and she said, "I believe that there is much you can teach him."

"Ororo!" Yukio yelled as she ran and embraced her old friend. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"It seems we have a common enemy."

Yukio sighed. "The X-Men know about DaVingi?"

"No. I am not with the X-Men anymore."

His hopes dashed, Red Lotus said, "There goes our calvary."

Yukio cut her eyes at Lotus as a signal to be quiet and turned back to Ororo. "So I assume that's another story for another time. How'd you find me?"

Storm smiled. "Normally, I would just follow the trail of broken bones. Presently, my aid comes from my new ally, Ozymandias."

"Him?!" Red Lotus yelled remembering The Exiles encounters with the Egyptian prophet.

Ororo didn't seem phased in the slightest by the outburst. "He told me you would react like that. I assure you that he ahs changed since you met him."

Yukio turned back to her partner. "If she says it then I believe it."

Relaxing some, Red Lotus said, "Fine. I'll go for it."

"So what all do you know?" Yukio asked.

"Ozymandias only gave me the basics. He said you would be more than capable of telling me everything I needed to know about the situation," Storm answered.

The ronin's brow furrowed some and she whispered, "You sure you trust this guy?"

"Not entirely, but that's also another story for another time," Storm responded knowing that Yukio wanted to press it further. Her trust of Ozymandias was a subject that she herself was still struggling with. Now wasn't the time to dissect it.

Yukio didn't like Ororo's answer, but respecter her friend's wishes. When there was time she would bring it up again. Ororo had always shown herself to be smart, resourceful, and independent. Those traits could work against a person because they grew to think they could take on anything. From her shaky answer, Yukio got the impression that Ororo was unsure of herself. For someone like Ororo to be unsure of worried Yukio. What earth-shattering event made her leave the one group of people that she had spent most of her adult life with?

Storm felt her friend's unease and said, "Don't worry. I know what I'm getting myself into. So why are you here of all places?"

Pointing to the lavish hotel, Yukio said, "This is where DaVingi is housing his guest. Lotus and me had intended to kidnap whoever looked important and milk them for info."

"Haven't seen anyone yet," Red Lotus complained. "I think we should just pick someone and get it over with."

"How good do you move in fog?" Storm asked. 

Knowing her friend' intent, Yukio smiled and said, "Now you should know that by now. Like a tiger."

Looking upwards, Storm's blue eyes went white and she replied, "Then get ready to find your prey."

Yukio walked over to Red Lotus and said, "I think your stomach won't be waiting much longer."

"About damn time," Lotus replied.

Yukio and Red Lotus's mission had gone quickly and smoothly. Storm dropped enough fog to blanket a few city blocks and it was under that cover that Sergio Villa, a weapons dealer, was taken from his bedroom. Storm and Yukio began their interrogation while Red Lotus went to get some food (his stomach absolutely demanded it). The ladies had no qualms with his stomach. A man like Sergio Villa was as much a threat to them as a smashed fly on a window truck.

Still blindfolded, the 40 something Spaniard struggled with ht knots binding his wrists and ankles. "Where am I?"

"Answer our questions and this goes smoothly. Don't and my friend here starts frying your internal organs. Your choice. Make it a smart one," Yukio warned.

The chubby man squirmed. "Who are you?" What do you want?"

Pushing her foot into the man's neck, Yukio said, "I think you should let us ask the questions."

"Who are you and why are you here?" Storm asked.

Pressing her foot harder into the man's throat, Yukio added, "And don't feed us any bullshit. We know more than you think."

"My name is Sergio. I was invited here by a business partner," the man quivered.

"Why were you invited?" Storm asked.

"He's holding an event and wanted me to attend," the man replied.

"I got a blade with your name on it if you don't tell me who this friend is and what the hell kind of event he's holding," Yukio growled as she removed her foot from Sergio's throat, bent down and pressed a blade to his neck. She hated making a defenseless man squirm, but it was for the greater good. Besides, he had condemned himself by being a willing participant in such a sick affair.

Stone cold with fear, the man said, "DaVingi. Mario DaVingi. He's a human trafficker. This weekend he's holding a competition to show off his best merchandise."

"Merchandise!" Yukio roared. "People are not merchandise! Where do these people come from?"

The man began to tremble under the ronin's hot breath. He moved his tied hands to his mouth in a pleading fashion as he said, "They're mutants. One mutant has become more valuable than a hundred flatline humans. DaVingi is one of the few traffickers who exclusively deals with mutants."

Biting back her own anger at the mistreatment of her people, Storm asked, "What is your connection with DaVingi?"

If there was ever a time the man feared for his life it was now. He still gave a response fearing his other options. "I'm a weapons dealer. I brought goods from DaVingi to test new weapons systems on."

_Sick bastard, _Yukio thought.

"Where did DaVingi want you to meet?" Storm said.

The man let them know everything he knew.

DaVingi's Stronghold

"Adama!" DaVingi yelled as he hugged his African friend and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't think you were going to come. Did you bring the boys?"

The vain Rulke wanted to wipe the kiss away from his cheek, but he had orders and those orders required him to play nice. "Of course I brought the boys. I'm sure this event of yours is going to full of surprises."

**NEXT ISSUE: Adama Rulke is in Japan?! How is this going to complicate things for Ororo? **


	8. Chapter 8

Tokyo Nights Pt

**Tokyo Nights Pt. 2**

**THE CAST**

**Storm- **Weather manipulator. Former member of the X-men.

**Ozymandias- **A former servant of Apocalypse. Due to manipulation by Onset he has been granted a powerful prophetic slight.

**Dania- **Bursts of super-speed, mutant detection, and able to heighten mutant abilities. With Storm to find her brother.

**Ramirez- **Body growth and wind manipulation. Friend of Dania.

**Genzo- **Body chemistry manipulation, incest creation. Friend of Dania.

**Red Lotus- **Mutant ability allows him to best anyone in hand-to-hand combat. Ally of Yukio.

**Yukio- **A ronin samurai. Longtime friend of Storm.

**Mario DaVingi- **Mutant slave trader.

**Somnus- **Bodyguard of DaVingi. Able to emit nocturnal gas and has superstrength.

**Noveau- **Bodyguard of DaVingi. Healing factor, skilled fighter and able to sense danger.

**Triad- **Bodyguard of DaVingi. Able to split herself into three people and each always has different abilities.

**Jadianna- **Alternate reality daughter of Storm and Wolverine.

**N24- **A creation of Sinister. The genetic son of Deadpool and Storm.

Z12- A creation of Sinister. The genetic daughter of Iceman and Vertigo.

"I zought you had business to attend to in Kenya. What made you change plans Adama?" Mario asked as he poured himself another glass of wine. DaVingi didn't consider Rulke his best customer, but he was by far one of the most entertaining. They saw eye to eye on many of the finer things in life. The Egyptian's unexpected arrival had pleased the slaver a great deal.

"A recent setback has made me rethink the people I decide to keep around me. I want to up the ante," Adama replied to the chagrin of his Disciples of the Shadow. They were still upset about their defeat at the hands of Storm. Truthfully, their defeat was only Adama's surface reason for making an appearance in Japan. Other forces dictated that Adama come to the Far East.

"Well, we have plenty of interesting merchandise zat will be able to assist you in that task. Zere are quite a few items that I am intrigued to see in actual combat."

Rulke gave DaVingi a fake smile that held back his genuine rage. Mario was a mutant who freely partook in selling his own people. Adama had been a customer a few times and maybe that made him just as bad, but he took no pleasure in it like DaVingi did. He parlayed his fellow mutants about like stuffed trophies. It reminded him too much of Amahl and his possessive nature. His stomach turned at the thought.

"I'm anxious to see these items as well," Adama said.

Rulke truly cared nothing for what DaVingi had to offer, but he had to decide on something regardless. It was what he had been commanded to do. What he truly desired was to bring the building down around the Frenchman's head. That sick bastard deserved the worst treatment that Rulke could muster, but he had his orders. Suitable mutants were to be acquired for the struggle ahead. Besides, a reliable source had informed him that an old friend would cut DaVingi's event short. She would be enough wrath to put Mario in his place.

DaVingi finished his drink and sat it down on his extravagantly large dining table. He pulled out a chair and said, "Please zit. I can't have you on your feet."

Reluctantly taking the seat, Adama listened to DaVingi droll on. "We have one belle from America who's quite impressive. She's a massively powerful telekinetic. Zere is a lack of control, but good brainwashing is more zan enough to get rid of that."

"Telekinetics are tricky, but manageable over time."

The slave trader nodded in agreement. "She's not zee only standout we have up for sell.

Zere's a Canadian number who's quite ferocious and a Hispanic zat is just bubbling over with potential power. I look forward to seeing zeir respective battles. It should provide quite the bit of entertainment."

Doing his best to ignore the inhuman comment, Rulke said, "Are you going to want to use my Disciples?"

"Of course. It is a gracious offer and I appreciate it. Do you know if zee other System members will be coming? Zeir presence would make me more at ease."

The System was an international alliance of mutant drug lords whose goal was mutual benefit. Vanisher and Adama were two of their members. The others were Lenka of Montevideo, Korach of Ankara, Vizenor of Jakarta, Bemidji of Manila, Keun of Hanoi, and Kenior of Mogadishu. They weren't the strongest criminal bloc on the planet, but they were quickly growing in power. As the drug Abysmal rose in value so did their strength. DaVingi wanted to make in-roads with them while they were on their rise to power.

"Unfortunately, they are all attending to other business. Vanisher wanted to come, but affairs in Genosha have him tied up at the moment," Adama said. He saw DaVingi for the snake he was. The slaver wanted to be able to claim The System as allies to the global underworld. It would award a large boost of respectability to his trade.

"Vanisher should be careful to not let zat island consume him whole," Mario said. He poured himself another glass of wine. "Magneto would push zee world to the brink of war."

"I'm sure that Vanisher knows what he's doing. You don't run a cartel by being stupid," Adama replied as he admired the emerald place mats laid out across the table. They were trimmed in gold and had a picture of a lion's head in the center. A lion usually implied some idea of courage and DaVingi had no understanding of that. "Magneto's ideas aren't as controversial as you might think. There are those who want mutant liberation world wide."

"To hell with zat! Mutants make for a lucrative business. Zat requires a slightly corrupt system. I can't have my affairs going up in smoke. You should understand."

Adama bit back the snarky comment he had on the tip of his tongue. Instead he said, "Our businesses are steeped in chaos, but the idea of mutant freedom is not such a disgusting one."

"Mutant freedom would make me very broke," DaVingi replied with a tinge of anger at the possibility. He had worked too hard and too long to establish his business. Crackpots like Magneto would only tear down all that energy and effort. Would Adama really throw away all he had accomplished for the foolish hopes of a broken minority?

"Our money won't matter when humanity decides to turn on us all. Now will it?"

DaVingi paused a moment before replying. There was indeed some truth in Rulke's bold statement. Wars often had a way of re-distributing wealth and resources. "If worse came to worse zen perhaps I would aid mutants in zeir fight, but zere are always alternatives."

_Sniveling snake_, Adama thought to himself as he focused on relaxing the twitching muscles in his face. The Frenchman would take any measure he could to keep his hands from being bloodied in conflict. DaVingi was a coward to the core. He had no honor.

Before the conversation could be continued further, Triad walked into the room and said, "Lenka and Bemidji of The System have arrived. We may not have room for them."

DaVingi gave an expressionless glance to Adama and said to his bodyguard, "Zen bump someone less important off of the guest list. Zee System members have priority."

Triad removed herself from the room and Adama cleared his throat before saying, "Perhaps my previous assumption was wrong. It seems that I am not the only one after all."

"Well, your presence is much appreciated," DaVingi said as he stood up from his chair. "If you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend to. Have your men report to Somnus. He will tell zem where to go."

At that moment, Adama's anger knew no limits. He had been assured that no one else from The System would be here. Things had become more complicated.

Womb Tokyo

Womb Tokyo was one of the cities' hottest nightclubs and it was where the weapon's dealer had told Storm he was supposed to meet a representative for DaVingi. After the destruction that Professor Power had brought down upon Tokyo, Womb Tokyo had been one of the first nightclubs to rebuild. People, at the end of the day, needed places where they could unwind and Womb Tokyo was one of the premier ones. The last time Storm had been in a club she had met quite the charming man. She didn't except anything like that tonight.

Yukio was wading through the crowds of the club beside Ororo and yelled over the loud music, "You know you stick out like a sore thumb in here!"

Ororo smiled at the comment and said, "That's the point. This contact according to our weapons dealer has no idea who they're meeting. I look like the obvious choice now don't I?"

The ronin shrugged. "Whatever you say. I still don't like leaving our people outside."

"We didn't need an entourage following us around. It'd be too suspicious. Besides, I remember me and you working quite well together."

Yukio bumped into a sweaty man and pushed him away in disgust. "Don't try to butter me up. This could get ugly and I wouldn't mind having some serious back-up."

"They're not far away. If we're not out in 45 minutes they'll be blaring their way through here. So relax," Ororo said. She understood her friend's anxiety. Yukio was use to operating in the shadows and being here in Womb Tokyo put them in the open. She had to deal with a large crowd of people in a place where there were plenty of opportunities for sneak attacks.

Ororo continued to scan the club for who her weapons dealer was scheduled to meet. A well-built Japanese man matching the description that the dealer had provided was at the bar. Reaching behind her, Ororo grabbed Yukio's wrist and said, "That's him. I'm going in alone. Cover me."

"Always babe," Yukio replied as one of her dearest friend's made her way to the bar.

Gracefully working her way through the crowd of drunken dancers, Ororo sat next to the man and just as the weapons dealer had said to do, she asked, "How is the rain on the Southwest Islands?"

The man grunted and said, "Heavy as always. What length is the Shinano River?"

Ororo smiled, "It is the longest of all."

Nodding the man sipped his drink again and slid a sheet of paper to Ororo. He gave a timid, "See you there," and was gone into the crowd. Storm didn't get a good look at him, but she didn't need to. She had the information that she needed.

"Judging by your smile I guess you got what we came for," Yukio said into Ororo's ear from behind.

They had too strong a connection for Storm to be startled by the ronin's sudden appearance. In fact, she had almost expected it. Yukio would lay down her life for her just as she would lay down her life for Yukio. That was how deep their friendship ran even if they barely saw one another nowadays.

Holding up the piece of paper, Storm said, "I suggest we get out of here before our friends get anxious and blow this place apart. I know mines would do it."

"Lotus too," Yukio said. "That boy has too much damn energy for his own good sometimes."

Ororo laughed, but it was silent under the roar of the techno beats. "Weren't we all like that at one point Yukio?"

"Yea, but we were cooler about it," Yukio said. "I mean you got a crazy ass Mohawk!"

Ororo rolled her eyes. "Younger days. Can we not bring that up again?"

As they walked towards the exit door, Yukio play jabbed Storm in the ribs. "Aww admit it! You want the Mohawk back."

The room that DaVingi had provided for Adama was lush and accommodating, but the Kenyan crime lord could enjoy none of it. His mind was racing as he paced back and forth in front of the golden satin bed that had been provided for him. He had been sent here for a specific mission and had been promised certain conditions that he would be able to perform that mission under. Two members of The System being here was definitely not part of those conditions. Now he had to think of some way around his dilemma.

Going back to Kenya wasn't an option. He would be furious if Adama returned and the mission hadn't been completed. If the mission was completed though he would potentially be putting himself at odds with all of The System. Doing that could very well cost him his life. The combined resources of The System were enough to snuff him out. Right now he was damned if he did and damned if he didn't. There had to be a way out for him.

If he could get back in contact with Kenya a solution might present itself, but he knew that DaVingi was monitoring all communications. There was no way that anyone could make a call without Mario knowing about it. He was determined to smoke out any potential rats and keeping them under surveillance insured his event went off without a hitch.

_**Stop all your pacing Adama. Everything will work itself out.**_

Adama's face curled upwards and he turned to face the behemoth Kuragari behind him. "So it seems that he has been paying attention. I was assured that none of The System members would be here!"

The dark, muscular figure appeared unaffected by Rulke's ranting. He stood at least three feet above Adama and might have been imposing if the Egyptian didn't hate him so much. The two had had a rocky relationship from the start and the current situation did nothing to make it better.

_**Things have changed. That's why I'm here. I will execute the plan.**_

"Assassinating DaVingi shouldn't be hard for you. His security isn't as well planned as I had thought. My Disciples will provide the interference and I'm sure Storm will create her own amount of trouble," Adama said.

_**The master demands it and I will do it. Have no fear in that Adama.**_

"I don't," Adama said. With a sneer he added, "You're the perfect little slave after all."

_**Watch yourself. You border on insulting the master.**_

Adama waved a dismissal hand. "Oh please. The only one insulted is you."

Kuragari's eyes were full of rage and in another time he would have struck Adama down. Unfortunately, Kuragari was not in such a high position any longer. Adama was a fellow minion of his master and as such he couldn't cut the weakling down. The smug look on the Egyptian's handsome face filled Kuragari with detest for him. Kuragari longed for the day when Adama was no longer useful to his master. Then he would indulge in the Egyptian's screams.

_**I will do your job for you.**_

"This isn't my job," Adama said. "It's your master's will. I suggest you do as he asks."

_**You were saved from failure, but your time is coming Adama. It may not be today but it will be soon. I promise.**_

Rulke watched as Kuragari disappeared into the shadows. He was the last remnant of the Crimson Dawn and in truth Rulke owed something to him. The power of the Crimson Dawn had been passed along to him and his Disciples. It had allowed his business to grow in depth and made him look reputable enough to join The System. Still, he hated the over muscled brute with a passion. The arrogance he exuded with his every movement insulted Adama on a level he couldn't explain.

He hated Storm almost as much, but he didn't have to spend all day with her. So he hoped that whatever she had planned would embarrass Kuragari to no end.

"Here's the plan," Storm said. She was in the center of a circle that included her allies, Yukio, and Red Lotus. "I have the location of DaVingi's secret fighting arena. It's located outside of Okinawa, but it only covers an area about as small as a fig tree."

"How's that possible?" Dania asked. "No way he could house anything in that amount of space."

"Dimensional folding," Storm said. "Not sure how he got his hands on that kind of technology. There is a specific time we have to meet with another DaVingi agent to enter into the base. We're going to have to attack this base head on and try to take out as much as we can."

Yukio smirked. "So basically 'Ro is going to cut loose."

Storm sighed. "I would really prefer a better approach to this, but we don't have much choice now. DaVingi has to go down and hard."

Genzo nodded. "They agree with your plan. They think it best to attack and free as many mutants as possible. If we create a riot then we stand a chance."

"Precisely what I was thinking," Storm said. "A riot would provide us with enough background noise to capture DaVingi and bring him to justice."

Storm wasn't a big fan of the plan, but it was really all they had to work on. If she entered into the base alone there was no telling if she'd be able to open another vortex to allow Yukio and the rest in. Being sneaky was going to be hard if she showed up to the rendezvous point with extra guests and then nothing would be accomplished. DaVingi might have a failsafe shutting down any entrance into his base and he could slip away through some back door. The only way for them to make any grab at DaVingi was to hit his base hard and fast.

"I have a friend from Interpol who's supposed to be meeting me somewhere tomorrow. If we have DaVingi we can deliver him then," Yukio said.

"And what about Dania's brother?" Ramirez asked. His caring for Dania was evident by the harshness in his tone.

"He will be freed. Once the riot starts we can look for him more vigorously. Genzo should be able to provide enough insects to cover a large enough area. We'll find him," Storm replied.

"Good," Dania said as she narrowed her eyes specifically at Yukio and Storm. "Because none of us are leaving until we do."

"What about transportation? Okinawa isn't exactly around the block," Red Lotus said.

Yukio gave her patented daredevil grin. "Just leave that to me. We'll get there in no time."

Storm felt like her hair was in a Mohawk again.

**INTERLUDE 1: Kenya**

Centurious felt Storm's excitement hundreds of miles away. He had been in tune with the magic in this land for some time. He had been following it, tracking it down until he found the center of it. Memories lost to him were now his and he would burn everything in his way until he got his revenge. A revenge that revolved around Ororo Munroe.

"Oh Ashake you made a mistake the day you crossed me," Centurious said.

**Elsewhere…**

DaVingi had a bad vibe about all that was going on. Adama wasn't himself at all. Going on about mutant freedom and the like. That was hardly what a customer of Mario DaVingi talked about. Perhaps Noveau was right. Maybe there needed to be extra security for this event.

For some time, the slaver had been holding on to a secret weapon. A few months back he had discovered a jewel that provided him with the ability to resurrect one person. He had determined that one person to be someone of great ferocity. Someone that would send fear into his opponents. It had taken time for DaVingi to gather all the necessary ingredients for the resurrection, but now the time felt right.

(Check out THE EXILES for DaVingi's first appearance in the M2Kverse)

His secret weapon had been waiting to rise long enough. Now the time was at hand. This event was too important to have anything go wrong. He wouldn't allow it.

"Zee time is now," DaVingi said to himself as he gripped the resurrection gem in his hand. All would stand in awe of his newest weapon.

Silas Burr. And woe to any who had forgotten his name.

**NEXT ISSUE: Storm and company start a riot! And just what does Centurious have against The Wind Rider? Keep reading to find out. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Sorry it's been so long since an issue. I've been putting a lot of work lately into an original story I've been constructing. Loads and loads of fun on that end, but it doesn't hurt to take a break and come back to the fanfic side of things. I've got a couple of interesting characters coming up in the next few issues so be on the look out. I love what I have going here and I hope you do too. I've always been an advocate of a greater M2K bond and I hope my writing reflects that. **

**-Brent Lambert **


End file.
